If tomorrow never comes
by Kiara6
Summary: Izumi wacht auf der Straße wieder auf und plötzlich ist einiges anders. Wie wird er damit umgehen? Und vor allem: wie reagiert der Rest? Weder Koji noch Izumi sterben (nur zur Beruhigung). R+R, bitttteeeeeeee. Komplett.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rhabarber, Rhabarber, gehören nicht mir...  
Die Idee zu der Story kam mir, als ich den Song im Sommer gehört habe, deswegen auch der Titel.   
Jetzt habe ich es ENDLICH geschafft, das Ganze zu Papier zu bringen.  
Eigentlich sollte das hier mal eine Zetsuai-Fanfic werden, doch irgendwann sind zwei Charaktere außer   
Kontrolle geraten und haben die Story in ihre Hände genommen. Aber die beiden sind so knuffig, dass   
ich ihnen die Chance gegeben habe, sich zu entwickeln. Ob das jetzt noch eine Zetsuai-Fanfic ist oder   
nicht, weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Trotzdem, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Kommentare, Kritik etc. bitte an Kiara schicken. Danke.  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
Izumi drehte sich zum x-ten Mal in dieser Nacht um. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Koji   
schlummerte ruhig neben ihm und ließ sich auch durch die Aktivitäten seines Bettnachbarn nicht in   
seinem Schlaft stören.  
Der junge Sportler gab es endgültig auf einzuschlafen und ging in die Küche. Er beschloss sich noch   
einen Tee und etwas Ramen zu machen, vielleicht konnte ihn das beruhigen. Um die Stille im Raum   
zu durchbrechen, schaltete er das Radio an.  
  
"Sometimes late at night   
I lie awake and watch her sleeping   
she's lost in peaceful dreams   
so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark   
and the thought crosses my mind   
If I never wake up   
In the morning   
Would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart   
  
If tomorrow never comes   
Will she know how much I loved her?   
Did I tried it everyway   
to show her everyday   
That she's my only one   
And if my time on earth were thru   
and she must face this world without me   
Is the love I gave her in the past   
Gonna be enough to last   
If tomorrow never comes   
  
'Cause I've lost loved ones in my live   
They never knew how much I loved them   
Now I live with the regrets that my tru feelings for them never were revealed   
So I made a promiss to myself   
To say each day how much she means to me   
and avoid that circumstance when there's no second chance to tell her how I feel   
  
'Cause if tomorrow never comes   
Will she know how much I loved her   
Did I trie it everyway   
To show her everyday   
That she's my only one   
And if my time on eath were thru   
and she must face this world without me   
Is the love I gave her in the past   
Gonna be enough to last   
If tomorrow never comes   
  
So tell that someone that you love   
just what you're talking of   
if tomorrow never comes"   
  
Da war es wieder, dieses Lied von diesem Iren. Seit er es zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, ging es ihm   
nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Übersetzung dafür hatte er sich aus dem Internet geholt und seitdem   
grübelte er ständig, was passieren würde, wenn es tatsächlich kein Morgen gäbe. Sicher, das Lied   
ging über eine Frau, aber galt es nicht genau so für ihn und Koji? Würde Koji wissen, wie viel er ihm   
bedeutete? Was, wenn es keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie gab? Wie immer in den letzten Wochen   
wälzte er diesem Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum.  
Endlich machte etwas in ihm „Klick". Morgen war Heiligabend. Kojis Geburtstag. Er würde es ihm   
sagen, dass er ihn liebte und keinen Tag mehr ohne den Musiker leben wollte. Doch dafür musste er   
die richtigen Worte finden. Er wollte nicht einfach vor Koji stehen und etwas vor sich hin stammeln,   
diese Erklärung sollte einfach nur perfekt sein.  
Izumi setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und nahm den Schreibblock zur Hand. Mit geübter Hand setzte   
er die Kana und Kanji untereinander, strich viele Sätze und begann von Neuem. Fünf Seiten und zwei   
Stunden später war er fertig. Er hatte alles noch einmal sauber abgeschrieben, nur die Worte, die er   
auch wirklich sagen wollte. Alles in allem war es nur etwas mehr als eine halbe Seite geworden. Er las   
sie sich noch einmal durch und steckte sie in seine Jacke, das Manuskript landete im Papierkorb.   
Morgen auf dem Weg zur Pressekonferenz und zurück konnte er in der U-Bahn alles auswendig   
lernen. Zufrieden ging er zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Der Mond warf sein Licht auf Kojis Körper, der entblößt vor ihm lag. Trotz des kalten Monats hatte   
Koji auf einen Schlafanzug verzichtet und jetzt war auch noch die Decke zu Boden geglitten. /Was für   
ein Glück/, dachte sich Izumi und zog auch seine knappen Shorts und das T-Shirt aus. Er hob die   
Decke auf, deckte sie beide zu und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund. Izumi genoss die wunderbare   
Wärme, die der Körper vor ihm ausstrahlt. Durch seinen Entschluss für Morgen beflügelt, war er mutig   
geworden und ließ seine Hände an Koji herabgleiten, bis sie schließlich auf dessen Oberschenkel   
ruhten. Er setzte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf Kojis Hals und begann an einem Ohrläppchen zu   
knabbern. Er genoss den Geruch, der von dem Haar vor ihm ausging und seufzte leise. Seine Hände   
nahmen ihre Bewegung wieder auf und glitten etwas tiefer. Fast erschrocken zog er seine Hand   
zurück, als er bemerkte, dass Kojis Glied schon steif war.  
„Angst bekommen?" Koji war eindeutig wach.  
„...."  
„Glaubst du, du kannst mich so berühren und ich werden davon nicht wach?" Izumi meinte ein leises   
Lachen zu hören. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später fand er sich unter Koji wieder, der ihn mit seinen   
Armen auf das Bett drückte.  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest öfter die Initiative ergreifen."  
„Werde ich auch." Er blickte den Mann über ihm mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an. Sie passten so   
gut zusammen und momentan war er einfach nur glücklich.  
„Ich liebe dich Izumi."  
„Ich..." Nein, noch nicht. Er wollte es ihm morgen sagen. Es war das perfekte Geschenk.  
Koji sah herab. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Izumi es ihm beinahe gesagt hätte. Diese drei Worte auf   
die er schon so lange wartet. Doch gerade eben war es anderes gewesen als sonst. Izumi schien aus   
einem bestimmten Grund gezögert zu haben, aber nicht, weil die Worte nicht der Wahrheit   
entsprachen. /Warum nur? Willst oder kannst du es mir einfach nicht sagen?/  
„Koji?"  
„Ja?" Er hatte schon fast vergessen, in welcher Position sie sich befanden.  
„Könntest du da weitermachen, wo ich bei dir aufgehört habe?"   
„Du willst...?" Er ließ die Frage unausgesprochen im Raum stehen.  
„Ja." Von dem bestimmten Ton von Izumi angespornt, ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und begann dessen   
Nippel mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen...  
  
Izumi stieg aus der U-Bahn aus und stapfte durch den Schnee nach Hause. Irgendwann im Laufe des   
Vormittages musste es angefangen haben zu schneien. Jetzt, kurz zwei, lag die weiße Pracht schon   
zehn Zentimeter hoch und machte das Gehen nicht einfacher. /Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn man   
noch mit Einkaufstüten beladen ist./ Dachte Izumi bei sich.   
Heute morgen hatte er Koji nicht gesehen, da dieser noch fast in der Nacht zu einem Fotoshooting   
aufgebrochen war. Um diesen Tag richtig zu feiern, hatte Izumi beschlossen für heute etwas   
Besonderes zu kochen und war auf dem Heimweg noch in einige Delikatess-Läden gewesen. Vor sich   
hinmurmelnd wiederholte er den Text, den er Koji heute Abend sagen wollte. Er achtete mehr auf den   
Weg, als um die Gegend um ihn herum. Plötzlich fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper eigenartig an. Er   
wunderte sich noch über Schreie, die er hörte, während er fiel, dann wurde alles dunkel.   
An der Straßenecke wurde ein Porsche gestartet. Der Fahrer war von dem Anblick des umkippenden   
Mannes sichtbar enttäuscht und fuhr davon.  
  
Izumi öffnete seine Augen wieder. Er lag im Schnee begraben und fühlte sich steifgefroren und total   
gerädert. Er sah sich um, sein Blick war noch etwas verschwommen, aber er erkannte, dass es keine   
einhundert Meter mehr bis zu ihrem Haus war. Er suchte nach den Einkaufstüten, konnte sie aber   
nicht finden. /In was für einer Welt leben wir eigentlich. Da klaut einem jemand das Essen, ruft aber   
nicht den Notarzt, wenn man umkippt./ Mit unsicheren Schritten und einer schlechten Sicht machte er   
sich auf den Weg.  
Vor der Tür suchte er seine Taschen nach dem Schlüssel ab. /Weg. Hoffentlich habe ich den nur   
vergessen und er wurde nicht auch geklaut./ Izumi klingelte, doch im Haus war nichts zu hören.   
/Wohl niemand da./ In einem Anflug von purer Verzweifelung drehte er am Griff und die Tür öffnete   
sich. /Wie leichtsinnig. Hier ist ein ganzes Studio untergebracht und er denkt nicht einmal daran   
abzuschließen./ Etwas ärgerlich ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Möbel anders standen   
und auch nicht mehr so aussahen, wie heute Morgen. /Muss wohl sein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein.   
Idiot. Wir sind doch erst vor einigen Monaten eingezogen./   
Ohne sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, zog er Schuhe und Jacke aus und legte er sich aufs   
Sofa. Irgendwo fand sich noch eine wunderbar weiche Decke unter der einschlafen konnte. Er wollte   
sich nur aufwärmen und etwas ausruhen.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Er wurde durch ein Stimmgemurmel wieder wach. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel, so konnte er   
die Figuren in der Küche nur schemenhaft erkennen. Koji war klar zu erkennen, bei der anderen   
Personen war es schwieriger, sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Doch an der Stimme konnte er Shibuya   
ausmachen, der sich allerdings ziemlich erkältet anhörte, so heiser, wie er klang.  
Die beiden schienen sich schon eine Weile zu unterhalten und hatten ihn wohl nicht bemerkt.   
Ansonsten hätte sich Koji wohl längst auf ihn gestürzt. Izumi konnte Kojis angenehme Stimme hören.  
„... habe vorhin eine Nachricht von Serika bekommen."  
„Und, hat sie es geschafft?"  
„Ja. Ich habe in letzter Zeit selten jemanden gehört, der so glücklich war, wie sie."  
„Meine Serika schwimmt bei den Olympischen Spielen. Ich bin so stolz auf die Kleine." /Shibuyas   
Serika? Und seit wann wollte sie bei den Olympischen Spielen mitmachen?/  
„Katsumi-sama, deine Familie ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Takuto im Fußball und Serika bei der 100   
m Staffel." /Katsumi-sama? Und warum gehören Serika und ich zu Shibuyas Familie?/  
„Ko-chan, sieh mich an." /Ko-chan? Was ist hier eigentlich los?/ Er beschloss diesem eigenartigen   
Dialog vorerst weiter zuzuhören.  
„Ko-chan. Du brauchst uns gegenüber diese Fröhlichkeit nicht vorzuspielen. Wir können uns denken,   
was in dir vorgeht."  
„Ja. Ich weiß. Aber Koji hat wenigstens noch die Hoffnung, dass er zurück kommt. Bei mir ist das   
anders." Von Koji war ein Schniefen zu hören. „Oh Katsumi-sama, ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Ich weiß   
nicht wie ich ohne ihn leben soll. Er fehlt mir." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mit jemandem reden. Ich meine jemand, der dir wirklich helfen kann."  
„Wie soll mir denn jemand helfen können. Der einzige, der mir helfen könnte, wäre Yuugo. Und der ist   
tot. Verstehst du. TOT." Er schluchzte hoffnungslos. „Yuugo, warum hast du mich verlassen. Ich liebe   
dich doch. Yuugo."  
Jetzt wurde es Izumi wirklich zuviel. Hätte er den Teil mit Shibuyas Familie noch als Scherz abtun   
können, ging das mit Yuugo wirklich zu weit. Wie konnte Koji nur so etwas sagen und dann auch noch   
überzeugend klingen. Er liebte doch ihn, Izumi, nicht Yuugo. Er sprang auf und wollte Koji zur Rede   
stellen. Doch in dem Moment, wo der ihn erblickte, ließ Koji seine Tasse mit einem lauten Knall zu   
Boden fallen und fing an, zu hyperventilieren.  
„Nein. Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Verschwinde. Hörst du mich. Hör endlich auf mich zu verfolgen. Wie   
soll ich es denn sonst akzeptieren. Du bist tot. TOT." Die letzten Worte schrie er ihm entgegen.  
Izumi blieb festgewurzelt stehen. So hatte er Koji noch nie erlebt.  
„Geh. Yuugo. Geh endlich."   
Wohl durch den Schrei angelockt, öffnete eine weitere Person die Schlafzimmertür und blickte zu den   
drei anderen hinüber.  
Koji sah Izumi an, als ob er ein Geist ist. Shibuya war durch Kojis Verhalten so irritiert, dass er sich   
umdrehte, um zu verstehen, was die Panik ausgelöst hatte. Jetzt war es an Izumi erschrocken zu sein.   
Shibuya war alt, unglaublich alt. Deswegen hatte seine Stimme auch so heiser geklungen.  
Koji atmete immer noch schwer, als Shibuya ihn am Arm packte, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ko-chan, beruhige dich. Das ist nicht Yuugo. Das ist..." Er wurde von der Figur an der   
Schlafzimmertür unterbrochen.  
„Das ist Izumi. Du hast dein Versprechen also gehalten und bist zu mir zurückgekehrt." Izumi sah   
hinter sich. Er konnte gerade noch ein Aufblitzen in den Augen erkennen, bevor die Person im   
Schatten zusammenbrach.  
Koji stürzte an ihm vorbei. „Koji-sama, wach auf." Er schüttelte den anderen vorsichtig und blickte   
dabei immer wieder ungläubig in Richtung von Izumi. Der war von den ganzen Vorgängen so   
schockiert, dass er wieder auf die Couch sank und in die Bewusstlosigkeit hinüberglitt.  
  
Izumi wachte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus seinem Koma-ähnlichen Zustand auf. /Wie oft soll   
das eigentlich noch passieren?/ Jetzt konnte er seine Sinne allerdings deutlich schneller sammeln und   
ihm fiel wieder ein, was passiert war. Er sah sich im Raum um und sein Blick fiel auf Shibuyas   
verrunzeltes Gesicht. Sichtlich erschrocken wich er zurück. /Was ist nur mit ihm geschehen?/ Er hatte   
vorher nicht genau darauf geachtet, aber die Möbel in ihrem Haus waren alle ausgetauscht worden   
und wirkten sehr modern, Glas und Acryl schienen das Wohnzimmer zu bestimmen. Der Fernseher   
war durch einen Flachbildschirm an der Wand ersetzt worden und auch die Küche unterschied sich   
deutlich von der in seiner Erinnerung. Einzig der Flügel stand an seinem gewohnten Ort. Izumi blickte   
wieder zu Shibuya. Koji /Nein, Ko-chan/ verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, kam aus dem Schlafzimmer   
zu ihnen herüber. „Koji-sama geht es wieder besser. Er zieht sich nur um und möchte dann mit dir   
sprechen. Es gibt da ja einiges zu klären."  
Shibuya sah ihn lächelnd an. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der alte Mann doch recht behalten sollte. Seit   
Jahren schwört er Stein und Bein darauf, dass du heute zurückkehren würdest. Ich lebe eigentlich nur   
noch, weil ich diesen Tag sehen wollte. Nur wie hast du es geschafft, genau so auszusehen, wie   
damals?"  
Ein Schatten fiel auf Izumis Schulter. Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand eine großgewachsene   
Person in dunkler Kleidung mit einem Kapuzenshirt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. „Es tut so   
gut, dich endlich hier bei mir zu haben, Izumi." Er schluckte tief, sollte das hier wirklich Koji sein?  
„So, wir lassen euch dann mal allein." Shibuya zog Ko-chan hinter sich her. Izumi konnte es sich aber   
nicht verkneifen, seinen Blick prüfend über den Körper des jüngeren gleiten zu lassen. Der schien dies   
gespürt zu haben. Er drehte sich um und wurde feuerrot wie eine Tomate, während er zu Izumi sah.   
Schnell wandte dieser seinen Blick ab und blickte erneut zu Koji. „Möchtest du einen Tee?", wurde er   
gefragt.   
„Ja, gerne." Er folgte Koji in die Küche und nahm dort Platz. „Willst du mir nicht dein Gesicht zeigen?"  
„Hast du Shibuya gesehen?"  
„Ja."  
„Wie alt denkst du, ist er?"  
„70 vielleicht auch 80." Izumi zuckte mit den Schultern, in diesem Altern wurde es schwierig   
Menschen einzuschätzen.  
„Hmm. An seinem 79. Geburtstag hat er mich dazu überredet, dass wir uns Chips einsetzen lassen,   
die garantieren, dass wir ein bestimmtes Alter erreichen ohne dass wir uns äußerlich verändern. Das   
war vor 30 Jahren."  
Er fing an zu rechnen, das konnte nicht stimmen. Wenn das tatsächlich wahr war, dann... Er starrte   
Koji an.  
„Ja. Ich werde heute 109. Stolzes Alter, oder? Und genau deswegen möchte ich nicht, dass du mich   
siehst. Ich bin schon glücklich, wenn ich dich bei mir weiß. Mich würde nur interessieren, wie du es   
geschafft hast nicht zu altern. Damals gab es diese Technologie noch nicht."  
„Dass würde ich auch gerne wissen."  
„Was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst?" Er setzte ihm eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase.  
„Danke. Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause und bin dann zusammengebrochen. Auf einmal war alles   
komisch und als ich aufwachte, waren die Einkaufstüten weg und ich habe mit total benommen   
gefühlt. Gott sei dank, war es nicht mehr weit bis hier. Mehr als die paar Meter hätte ich wirklich nicht   
geschafft."  
„Du bist gleich hier um die Ecke zusammengebrochen?" Kojis Stimme klang leicht erregt.  
„Ja, vorne bei dem großen Ginkobaum."  
„Den hat es vor 20 Jahren entschärft. Aber egal, ich ahne da etwas."  
„Sagst du mir auch was?"  
„Noch nicht. Ich muss erst noch mit Shibuya sprechen."  
„Was hat der denn damit zu tun." Irgendwie wurde ihm das alles hier zuviel, aber er wollte nicht   
schon wieder umkippen und hielt sich deswegen krampfhaft an seiner Tasse fest.  
„Sagen wir mal, seine Familie ist sehr interessant."  
„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Sportliche Begabungen und so. Darf ich jetzt auch mal was   
fragen?"  
„Sicher. Das muss für die hier bestimmt alles sehr verwirrend sein." Izumi schnaubte auf diese   
Bemerkung hin. Verwirrend fand er noch leicht untertrieben. Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass   
er in einer Zukunft war, von der er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, noch wie er hierher gekommen   
war und dann dieser Ko-chan, der Koji wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, das beunruhigte ihn am   
meisten.  
„Wer ist Ko-chan? Warum sieht er so aus wie du, als ich dich heute morgen verlassen habe? Sogar   
das Alter stimmt."  
„Mein Enkel und der einzige noch lebende Nanjo außer mir."  
„Aber deine Brüder und deine Schwester..."  
„Irgendwie haben die es alle nicht geschafft, sich und ihren Nachkommen ein sicheres Leben zu   
bieten. War wohl der Wurm drin." Er lächelte grimmig vor sich hin. „Tja und dann fühlte ich mich   
irgendwie verpflichtet unseren Namen aufrecht zu erhalten. Mein Sohn hat mich gehasst. Unschönes   
Kapitel, er ist auch nicht bei mir großgeworden. Aber Ko-chan ist ein Engel, auch wenn ich ihn oft   
nicht verstehen kann. Für die Zeit, in der wir leben, ist er einfach viel zu gutmütig. Er wird es nicht   
leicht haben. Aber dass ist es im Moment für ihn ja auch nicht."  
„Yuugo?"  
„Du weißt davon?"  
„Ich habe gehört, wie er ihn vermisst und dass Yuugo tot ist. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Wer war Yuugo   
eigentlich?"  
„Das soll er dir selber erzählen. Es ist eigentlich eine wunderbare Geschichte, bis auf das Ende eben."  
„Warum tauchen hier eigentlich alle Namen wieder auf. Ich meine Ko-chan, das heißt doch sicherlich   
auch Koji und dann Yuugo und Serika und Takuto. Das kann doch kein bloßer Zufall sein."  
„Ko-chan ist kein Zufall. Und Serika und Takuto, tja dass musst du ihre Eltern fragen. Wahrscheinlich   
habe ich die in ihrer Kindheit zuviel mit Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit gequält und so haben sie   
ihren Kindern die Namen gegeben. Tja und Yuugo, der ist erst vor einigen Jahren zu uns gekommen.   
Ich bin fast umgefallen, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Er sah so aus wie du, als du 16 warst."  
„Warum? Warum sieht hier jeder aus, wie aus meiner Vergangenheit. Und was ist das mit Yuugo? Bin   
ich mit ihm verwandt? Oder warum sah er aus wie ich?"  
„Er war dein... Oh warte... Groß-Groß-Neffe, glaube ich. Der Urenkel von Serika, das konnten wir noch   
herausfinden. Aber lass uns morgen darüber sprechen, für heute hattest du sicher genug   
Überraschungen." Izumi dachte bei sich, dass das nur zu wahr war.   
„Ich werde Ko-chan bitten, das Gästezimmer für dich fertig zu machen. Möchtest du noch etwas   
essen?"  
„Nein, kein Hunger." Aber warum sollte er im Gästezimmer schlafen? Wollte Koji ihn denn nicht bei   
sich haben? Er hatte 90 Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet und jetzt wollte er ihn nicht in seiner Nähe   
wissen, geschweige denn, dass er die Kapuze abnahm. Izumi war durch das Verhalten seines   
Freundes mehr als nur verunsichert.  
Als er von seinen Grüblereien wieder aufsah, stellte er fest, dass er alleine in der Küche war.   
Offensichtlich war Koji schon zu seinem Enkel gegangen. Er schnaubte etwas vor sich hin. Koji als   
Großvater, das hätte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen können. Genauso wenig wie alles andere, was in   
den letzten Stunden über ihn hereingebrochen war. Er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen.  
Shibuya kam auf ihn zu und führte ihn in das Zimmer, in dem er übernachten würde. „Shibuya,   
warum will er mich nicht bei sich haben?"  
„Ich nehme mal Eitelkeit. Sieh mich doch an. Er sieht genauso aus. Oder er hat einfach nur Angst,   
sich dir zu zeigen. Was weiß ich."  
Allein gelassen fiel er fast augenblicklich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Kurze Zeit darauf stand Koji in der   
Tür, um ihm Gute Nacht zu sagen, stellte aber fest, dass es dafür wohl schon zu spät war. Er   
schaltete das Licht aus und lehnte sich an der Tür an. „Verzeih mir, wenn du hier schlafen musst, aber   
ich will dir diesen Anblick einfach nicht zumuten." Mit hängenden Schultern schloss er die Tür hinter   
sich und zog sich für diese Nacht auch zurück.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Er stand unter der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser seinen Körper entlang gleiten. Das war es, was   
er nach einem Kendo-Turnier am meisten brauchte. Er spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln langsam   
entspannten und seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kamen. Das Adrenalin verließ die Blutbahnen und er   
sehnte sich nach seinem wohlverdienten Bett.  
Plötzlich war er nicht mehr allein. Arme legten sich um seine Brust und ein nackter Körper presste sich   
von hinten an ihn. Es konnte nur einen geben, der sich in der Sporthalle der Schule so an ihn   
heranmachte. „Yuugo, nicht."  
„Wie, du willst dem nationalen Juniorenmeister im Kendo nicht deine Anerkennung zollen." Er begann   
an Ko-chans Schulter zu knabbern und ließ seine Hände über dessen Brust kreisen. Er wusste   
inzwischen genau, mit welchen Berührungen er den jüngeren erregen konnte. Es dauerte auch nicht   
lange, bevor der junge Mann vor ihm ein wohliges Seufzen ausstieß.  
„Yuugo, bitte..."  
„Bitte was?"  
„..." Yuugo griff zur Seite und nahm etwas vom Duschbad. Dieser angenehme Duft nach Vanille, den   
er immer mit Ko-chan verband. Er verteilte es auf den Händen und begann den Körper vor ihm   
einzuseifen. Von den Schultern herabgleitend über Brust und Taille. Dort ließ er sie erst mal verweilen   
und drückte sich enger an seinen Partner, um diesen seine Erregung spüren zu lassen. Ko-chan   
presste sich an ihn, alle Gedanken daran, dass es sich hier um einen Ort handelte, der auch anderen   
zugängig war, weit verbannt. Er wollte nur noch Yuugo spüren. Der hatte seine Hände auch schon   
wieder auf Wanderschaft geschickt und strich jetzt über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel, immer   
knapp an seinem Glied vorbei, dass sich so sehr nach Beachtung sehnte. Er drehte sich um und ließ   
seine Lippen auf denen von Yuugo ruhen. Vorsichtig schob er seine Zunge nach vorne. Dies war für   
sein Gegenüber mehr als genug um alle Zurückhaltung fahren zu lassen. Er stieß Ko-chan mit dem   
Rücken an die Wand und küsste ihn hemmungslos. Seine Finger glitten tiefer und er begann, den   
Jüngeren vorzubereiten. Er wollte ihn – hier und jetzt. Ko-chan konnte ein Seufzen nicht   
unterdrücken, als er spürte, wie der erste Finger in ihn hineinglitt. Nichts würde den anderen jetzt   
noch stoppen können und er wollte auch nicht, dass dieser aufhörte. Mit ihm fühlte sich alles so   
richtig an. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin. Ein kalter Windhauch fuhr ihm   
über die Schulter. Er...  
...wachte auf. Die Zudecke war zu Boden gefallen und er fröstelte im Bett vor sich hin. Ko-chan   
stöhnte auf. Schon wieder einer dieser Träume. In den vergangenen zwei Wochen war keine Nacht   
vergangen, ohne dass er von sich und Yuugo geträumt hatte. Nicht immer derselbe Traum, aber es   
waren auch keine wirklichen Träumen, sondern Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Eine Träne   
rollte seine Wange hinunter, er vermisste seinen Schatz so sehr. Manchmal dachte sich Ko-chan, er   
könne keinen weiteren Tag ohne ihn leben, aber da gab es ja noch Koji-sama und Katsumi-sama, die   
ohne ihn leicht in einer Katastrophe endeten. Doch jetzt, wo Izumi hier war, vielleicht könnte er jetzt   
Yuugo folgen. Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen und diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, er wusste   
dass es nicht gut tat, solche Ideen zu verfolgen. Er merkte aber bald, dass diese Bemühungen wohl   
nicht von Erfolg gekrönt waren. Mit tapsigen Schritten begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer. Wenn ihn seine   
Erinnerungen schon quälten, konnte er sich auch gleich Aufzeichnungen ansehen. Er kniete vor dem   
Disc-Schrank nieder und sah die Silberlinge durch. „Ko-chan, 20. Geburtstag" stand auf einer, er legte   
sie ein und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Auf dem Schirm an der Wand begann der Film zu laufen.  
  
Izumi war unterdessen von seinem Hungergefühl aufgewacht. Ein Blick auf den Wecker sagte ihm,   
dass es drei Uhr nachts war. Er beschloss sich leise in die Küche zu schleichen, um dort etwas zu   
essen zu finden. Bis zum Frühstück konnte er nicht mehr warten. Als er seine Zimmertür öffnete,   
bemerkte er, dass er wohl nicht der Einzige mit Schlafproblemen war. Auf dem Flachbildschirm grinste   
ihm Ko-chan entgegen, der Geschenke auspackte. Jemand der ihm selbst aufs Haar glich, beugte sich   
über die Schulter von Ko-chan und grinste ebenfalls fröhlich. Das musste wohl Yuugo sein. Izumi   
wollte leise in die Küche gehen, ohne den Anderen zu stören, er vermutete, dass es Ko-chan dort auf   
der Couch war, wurde aber aufgehalten.  
Ko-chan erhob sich und bot Izumi seine Hilfe in der Küche an. Wenig später saßen beide gemeinsam   
im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich den Film an. Ko-chan hatte ihn dazu eingeladen.  
Der Film-Ko-chan kramte noch eine Weile in den Geschenken herum und sah sich lüsternen   
Bemerkungen seines Freundes ausgesetzt, als Izumi plötzlich tief Luft holte. Auf dem Bildschirm war   
Koji erschienen. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber dieser Anblick überraschte ihn. An seiner   
Größe hatte sich nicht viel geändert, er war fast so groß wie sein Enkel und damit immer noch größer   
als Izumi. Kojis Haar war inzwischen komplett weiß, die Frisur hatte sich nicht geändert, immer noch   
schulterlang. Auch wenn das Gesicht von einigen Falten durchzogen war, war es doch nicht so   
schlimm wie bei Shibuya. Die Haut verwunderte ihm am meisten. Die alten Leute, die er kannte,   
hatten Altersflecke und ähnliches. Doch Kojis Haut war rein, auch Leberflecke konnte er nicht   
entdecken. Er wirkte auch nicht eingefallen, im Gegenteil. Sein Körper schien muskulös und   
durchtrainiert. Für den Körper eines 80-jährigen, wirke er außerordentlich gut in Form. „Das ist er   
also", war alles was Izumi dazu sagen konnte.  
„Hat er denn diese dämliche Kapuze nicht abgenommen?"  
„Nein und ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Hast du geweint?" Er meinte Tränen im Gesicht des   
anderen zu sehen.  
„Nein. Ja. Es ist nur... Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Er verfolgt mich in meinen Träumen und jetzt bist du   
hier und siehst aus wie er und ich..."  
„Ssshhh." Er nahm Ko-chan vorsichtig in den Arm und wiegte ihn hin und her. „Willst du mir von ihm   
erzählen? Vielleicht beruhigt dich das etwas." Der junge Mann, von Schluchzern geplagte Mann, sah   
zu ihm auf. „Möchtest du das wirklich hören?" Er schniefte. „Koji-sama und Katsumi-sama meinten,   
ich soll mit jemandem über meine Gefühle reden, aber uns wollte sie nichts hören, wahrscheinlich weil   
sie schon alles kennen." Ein weiteres Schniefen. Nach und nach wurde er ruhiger und begann aus   
seinen Erinnerungen zu erzählen.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Es war in seinen vorletzten Jahr auf der Highschool, als ein neuer Schüler in seine Klasse kam. Etwas   
größer als Ko-chan, der noch auf seinen Wachstumschub wartete, bronze farbene Haut, hüftlange   
dunkle Haare, die er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte und Augen, die genau wußten, was sie   
wollten.   
Dieser junge Mann, Hyuga Yuugo, hatte es geschafft, schon am ersten Tag in den Kendo-club der   
Schule zu kommen, in SEINEN Club, und sich bei sämtlich Schülern beliebt zu machen. Er besaß einen   
Charme und eine Ausstrahlung, die einem alle Sinne raubten. Ko-chan war an diesem Tag länger in   
der Schule geblieben, weil er Putzdienst hatte und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause   
machen, als er im Flur aufgehalten wurde. Yuugo stand direkt vor ihm und schien nicht die Absicht zu   
haben, ihn vorbei zu lassen. Ko-chan sah hinter sich, in dieser Richtung gab es auch einen Ausgang,   
warum sich also mit diesem „Playboy", wie er ihn in Gedanken getauft hatte, herumschlagen. Er   
wandte sich um und wollte in Gegenrichtung davon gehen, doch eine Hand, die ziemlich fest um sein   
Handgelenk geschlossen war, hielt ihn davon ab. „Ah, Kleiner. Ich bin dein neuer Mitschüler und du   
hast noch kein Wort mit mir gewechselt. Hälst du das nicht für sehr unfreundlich."  
„..." Er zog Ko-chan zu sich heran. Da dieser sich gegen diese Behandlung heftig zu Wehr setzte,   
schien Yuugo nur eine Lösung zu sehen. Er drückte Ko-chan zwischen sich und die Wand und hielt ihn   
so in Position. Die Arme des Kleineren hielt er mit einer Hand über dessen Kopf fest. Seine freie Hand   
benutzte er, um einige Stränen aus dem Gesicht vor ihm zu streichen. „Du bist also Ko-chan, der   
kleine Liebling der Schule. Immer da um zu helfen, immer freundlich und fröhlich. Und dann redest du   
kein Wort mit mir."  
Ko-chan wurde immer nervöser, was wollte dieser Typ eigentlich von ihm. Und wann hätte er   
eigentlich mit ihm reden sollen, schließlich schien er ja seinen ganzen Tag mit anderen Aktivitäten zu   
verbringen. Genau das sagte er ihm auch. Während Ko-chan das Gesicht des anderen genauer   
betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, was den ganzen Tag über an ihm genagt hatte. Schon in dem Moment, als   
Yuugo die Klasse betrat, war er der festen Überzeugung, dieses Gesicht zu kennen. Und während es   
jetzt so dicht vor ihm war, wußte er auch, woher. Die langen Haare hatten ihn irritiert, aber wenn   
man sie durch eine strubbelige Frisur ersetzte, war es das gleiche Gesicht, dass er vom Foto auf Koji-  
samas Nachttisch kannte. Er sah aus wie Izumi, nur etwas jünger.   
Er musste wohl ein komisches Geräusch von sich gegeben haben, weil Yuugo sich nach seinem   
Wohlbefinden erkundigte, ihn aber immer noch in der gleichen Position fest hielt.  
„Wie lange wollen wir hier eigentlich noch stehen, oder sagst du mir, was du von mir willst?   
Ansonsten würde ich jetzt gerne gehen."  
„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du mit mir etwas essen gehen möchtest?"  
„Und dazu ist es notwendig, mich festzuhalten?"  
„Nun... Ja. Offensichtlich wolltest du mir ja aus dem Weg gehen." Auf einmal war das Playboy-Gehabe   
stark von ihm abgefallen und er verhielt sich wie ein ganz normaler Mitschüler. Er nahm seine Hand   
von Ko-chans Handgelenken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der begann seine malträtierten Gliedmaßen   
zu massieren und sah dabei den anderen an. „Essen gehen? Mit mir? Warum?"  
„Ich glaube, ich mag dich."  
„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht."  
„Ich mag dich trotzdem. Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Fische gefüttert hast, dich um die Rosen   
kümmerst und du hast in den Pausen mit den Kleinen von der Unterstufe gespielt. Das alles am ersten   
Schultag im neuen Jahr. Du bist nett und süß. Und außerdem lächelst du einfach zauberhaft. Du bist   
einfach zu bezaubernd, um dich nicht zu mögen."  
Ko-chan war verblüfft. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, ein derartiges Kompliment von diesem Playboy und   
der schien das alles auch noch ernst zu meinen. Leichte Röte kroch über sein Gesicht.  
„Also, was ist jetzt? Kommst du mit essen oder nicht?"  
„Heute kann ich nicht. Aber morgen wäre ok."  
„Gut. Morgen nach der Schule. Und versuch nicht wieder wegzulaufen, ich will dich nicht immer   
fangen müssen. Ich freu mich auf morgen." Er lächelte ihm zu, verbeugte sich leicht und ging davon.   
Ko-chan blieb verblüfft auf der Stelle stehen. Hatte der andere ihn gerade auf ein Date eingeladen   
oder hatte er das missverstanden. Er hob seine Tasche vom Boden auf und ging grübelnd nach   
Hause.  
  
An dieser Stelle konnte Izumi ein Gähnen einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken. So sehr in die Geschichte   
von Ko-chan auch interessierte, sein primäres Schlafbedürfnis ließ sich nicht so einfach bezwingen. „Es   
ist schon erstaunlich, dass aus euch beiden doch noch was geworden ist."  
„Hmm. Das hätte ich damals auch nicht geglaubt. Aber was Yuugo sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt   
hat, bekommt er auch." Er grinste vor sich hin. „Ich frage mich, wie es ihm wohl geht, da wo er jetzt   
ist."  
„Er wird sicher an dich denken. Bei deinem Geburtstag haben seine Augen die ganze Zeit nur auf dir   
geruht."  
„Er wird mehr daran denken, wie er mich ins nächste Bett bekommt. Sittenstrolch."  
„Du hast ihn wirklich geliebt, oder?"  
„Ja. Und ich würde alles dafür tun, um wieder mit ihm zusammen sein zu können." Trotz des offenen   
Lächelns konnte Izumi den schwermütigen Unterton in diesen Worten hören. Ko-chan würde wohl   
noch lange an diesem Verlust zu knabbern haben.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt besser wieder ins Bett gehen." Ko-chan sah zu ihm herüber. „So wie ich   
Katsumi-sama verstanden habe, will der dich morgen irgendwohin schleifen und deine Anwesenheit   
hier klären."  
„Gute Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht, Izumi. Und Danke." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert, kamen aber dennoch   
bei ihrem Empfänger an. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und nickte, dann schloss er die Tür hinter   
sich. 


	2. If tomorrow 2

„OOOHAAAAYYYYOOOOO!" Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wurde aufgerissen und ein fröhlicher Shibuya   
grüßte ihn. /Himmel, da sind 90 Jahre vergangen und der Mann hat sich kein bisschen geändert./   
Trotz seiner nächtlichen Aktivitäten fühlte Izumi sich ganz wohl und stand auf. Schlimmer als gestern   
konnte der heutige Tag ja wirklich nicht werden.  
Etwas später saßen sie alle am Frühstückstisch und besprachen den heutigen Tag. Koji war immer   
noch darauf bedacht, nichts von seinem Gesicht zu zeigen, was Izumi allmählich lächerlich vorkam.   
Aber vorerst wollte er noch Ruhe bewahren. Wenn Koji wirklich Angst hatte, war es nicht gut, ihn zu   
etwas zu zwingen, was er nicht wollte.   
Ko-chan genoss weiterhin die vorlesungsfreie Zeit an seiner Uni, wollte sich aber vielleicht noch mit   
Serika treffen und ihren Erfolg feiern. Schließlich war ihr Trainingslager ganz in der Nähe. Und Shibuya   
würde Izumi nachher zu einem Verwandten mitnehmen, mehr hatte man ihm nicht gesagt. Er ging in   
Gedanken noch einmal die Gespräche von gestern durch, während er still an seinem Toast kaute.   
Wenigstens am Essen hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar, welche   
Bemerkungen ihn mehr als alles andere aus dem Konzept geworfen hatten. Man hatte auf ihn   
gewartet. Koji und Co. wussten, dass er kommen würde. Er ließ seinen Arm auf den Tisch sinken.   
„Woher konntet ihr wissen, dass ich zurückkehren würde? Und dann auch noch auf den Tag genau."   
Er sah die anderen am Tisch an und starrte dann auf das Dunkel unter der Kapuze. Erst war es ganz   
still, dann setzte Shibuya zu einer Erklärung an.  
„Na ja. Woher weiß ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber nachdem du damals nicht nach Hause gekommen   
bist, war Koji mehr als in Aufregung versetzt. Es war ja nur ein Jahr vorher, als diese Sache mit   
Hirose… Und dann ist Koji vor die Tür, um nach dir zu suchen. Drei Sekunden später war er wieder im   
Haus, keine Ahnung, was er gemacht hat. Plötzlich war er glücklich, hat dieses Datum verkündet und   
seitdem war er eigentlich ganz ruhig und hat nur noch auf heute gewartet. Hat mir nie gesagt, was da   
draußen passiert ist. Und ich habe ihn mehr als einmal gefragt."  
„Woher Koji? Woher dieses Datum?"  
„Du wirst es mir sagen, wenn ich dir erzählen kann, woher ich es weiß."  
„Dann sage ich dir jetzt, erzähl es mir." In ihm braute sich Ärger zusammen, dass Koji ihn so zum   
Narren hielt. War es denn so geheim, dass er es keinem sagen konnte oder wollte es sich einfach nur   
streiten.  
„Ah, so nicht. Du wirst mir sagen, woher ich es weiß und ich werde es bestätigen." Izumi schwieg auf   
diesen Kommentar hin, das war ihm alles zu verrückt.  
  
Während Shibuya und Izumi sich für ihren Besuch fertig machten, zog sich auch Koji seinen Mantel   
über. „Ich werde euch begleiten. Die sollen mal meinen Chip kontrollieren, der macht langsam   
Probleme."  
„Naoto hat dir ja auch nur für dreißig Jahre Garantie gegeben. Mehr wolltest du nicht."  
„Warum auch, es gab ja immer noch die hauchdünne Möglichkeit, dass alles nur eine Lüge war und   
ich ihn nie wiedersehen würde."  
„Und jetzt?" Izumi war ob dieser Diskussion etwas ratlos, was mit Koji geschah.  
„Wenn diese Chips in uns nicht funktionieren, sind wir wie alle anderen auch und altern vor uns hin.   
Und da keiner weiß, wie alt er wird…"  
„Dann heißt das also, er könnte jeden Moment sterben."  
„Das ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber im Wesentlichen trifft es den Kern."  
„Dann setzt doch einen neuen Chip ein."  
„Naoto hat die Pläne zerstört. Er hielt es nicht für angebracht, dass die Menschheit über solches   
Wissen verfügt. Verrückter Wissenschaftler eben. Hat nur für uns eine Ausnahme gemacht und zwei   
gebastelt. Und dann… Alles zerstört, was damit zu tun hatte."  
„Wer ist dieser Naoto eigentlich?"  
„Mein Sohn." Shibuya hielt die Unterhaltung damit wohl für beendet und schloss seine Jacke. Er trat   
hinaus vor die Tür und sah sich im schneebedeckten Vorgarten um. „Gott sei dank. Die Anlage unter   
dem Weg funktioniert mal wieder. Noch so eine Erfindung von Naoto. Andere Leute schippen Schnee   
oder verlassen sich auf die Abwärme von Rohren und wir bekommen etwas, dass auf Kälte reagiert   
und dann den Weg von Schnee befreit. Er schmilzt nicht mal, sondern wird auf komische Art und   
Weise entfernt. Manchmal frage ich mich, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht."  
Izumi trat hinter ihm ins freie und staunte über die Veränderungen. Aus den kleinen Bäumchen, die   
sie gepflanzt hatte, waren richtige Bäume geworden. Eine Schaukel, war an einem Zweig befestigt   
worden und der Zaun war einer Hecke gewichen, die eine ansehnliche Höhe erreicht hatte.  
Zu dritt trotteten sie die paar Meter die Straße hinunter. Bei dem Haus, wo er den Ginkobaum in   
Erinnerung hatte, blieben sie stehen. Izumi deutete auf eine Stelle im Schnee. „Genau hier bin ich   
aufgewacht."  
„Wie kannst du das so genau sagen?" erkundigte sich Shibuya. Izumi bückte sich und hob etwas auf,   
mit dem er vor Shibuyas Gesicht wedeln konnte. „Weil das hier mein Schlüsselbund ist. Ich dachte   
schon, ich hätte ihn verloren. Hatte ich ja auch."  
Koji öffnete die Pforte im Zaun und ging den anderen voran ins Haus.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ko-chan war unterdessen in Serikas Trainingslager angelangt. Zwar hatte sich die christliche Religion   
in Japan nie so richtig durchsetzen können, dennoch war für heute und morgen kein Training   
angesetzt worden.  
So saßen die beiden jetzt in ihrem Zimmer und feierten ihre Aufnahme in die olympische Staffel,   
während er von der Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages berichtete. „Sie sind jetzt bei deinem Großvater.   
Katsumi-sama und Koji-sama glauben, dass er da mit drin hängt. Schließlich ist Izumi-kun genau vor   
dessen Haus wieder aufgewacht."  
Serika stöhnte leicht, Naoto-sama konnte man nicht alleine lassen, ohne dass etwas passierte. Dann   
konnte sie sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Es scheint so, als ob Leute mit dem Aussehen von   
Yuugo immer Aufregung mit sich bringen, wenn sie in eurem Haus auftauchen, oder?" Er verstand,   
was sie mit dieser Bemerkung meinte. Als er Yuugo das erste Mal mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, war   
es auch kein ruhiger Abend gewesen. In Gedanken drehte er die Zeit zurück, bis zu diesem Tag.  
  
Yuugo lehnte am Schultor und sah den letzten Schülern nach. Er war sich sicher, dass Ko-chan nicht   
an ihm vorbeigegangen war, aber wo steckte der Zwerg. Hatte er sich etwa doch vor ihrer   
Verabredung gedrückt und war über den Zaun geflüchtet? Da sah er ihn endlich. Ziemlich zögerlich   
kam Ko-chan aus dem Schulgebäude auf ihn zu, so als ob er nicht ganz wüsste, was er hier tat. Dafür   
wusste Yuugo umso besser, wohin er wollte.  
Kaum war Ko-chan am Tor angekommen, wurde er stürmisch umarmt und Yuugo versuchte ihn zu   
küssen. Das es bei einem Versuch blieb, lag an der schnellen Reaktion des Kleineren, der sich   
geschickt aus der Umarmung wand. „Was sollte das?" Empört wand er sich an Yuugo, davon war   
gestern nicht die Rede gewesen.  
„Ich dachte, ich begrüße mein Date angemessen." Also doch, er hatte ihn gestern nicht   
missverstanden. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er wirklich mit dem anderen ausgehen wollte. Diese   
Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn Yuugo hatte sich seine Hand geschnappt und zog ihn   
hinter sich her in Richtung Shopping Center. Ko-chan hatte es geschafft auf eine Höhe mit Yuugo zu   
gelangen und lief neben ihm her, doch der dachte gar nicht daran seine Hand loszulassen. „Lass mich   
los. Was ist, wenn uns jemand aus der Schule sieht?"  
„Dann werden sie denken, dass du einen sehr gut aussehenden Freund hast."  
„An Selbstvertrauen mangelt es dir nicht gerade."  
„Jepp. Und meine anderen Talente kennst du noch gar nicht." Bei diesen Worten ließ der die Hand los   
und glitt mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über Rücken und Po von Ko-chan.  
„Hör auf. Du bist nicht mein Freund, also lass das sein."  
„Das heißt also, wenn ich dein Freund wäre, dürfte ich dich berühren. Dann habe ich ja noch eine   
Chance." Ko-chan errötete und zog es vor, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Warum   
musste er auch nur diese Worte wählen. Jetzt würde dieser Playboy wahrscheinlich nichts unversucht   
lassen, um ihn anzumachen. Es war ja nicht so, dass Yuugo ihm unsympathisch war. Aber die   
Geschwindigkeit, mit der er voranschritt, war für Ko-chan eindeutig zu schnell.   
Yuugo bog im Einkaufscenter in eine Seitengasse ab und von dort noch mal, so dass sie sich auf der   
rückwärtigen Gebäudeseite befanden. Hier war er selbst noch nie gewesen. Über das ganze Gesicht   
grinsend klopfte der andere an einer Tür. Ko-chan ahnte schon, dass das Grinsen nichts Gutes   
bedeuten konnte, aber was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete, brach dann alle Rekorde.  
Es schien sich um einen Club zu handeln, für Schwule, wie er vermutete, denn die Gäste sowie die   
Bedienung waren ausschließlich männlich. Damit hätte er ja ohne weiteres leben können, aber die   
Leitung des Clubs musste davon überzeugt sein, dass ein String-Tanga völlig ausreichte um die   
Kundschaft zu bewirten. Ko-chan kam sich zwischen all diesen athletischen Körpern reichlich verloren   
vor. Mit 16 1/2 war er gerade mal 1,70 m groß, man hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er eines Tages 1,90   
m groß sein würde, doch auf diesen Tag wartete er bis jetzt noch. Durch das Kendo Training hatte er   
zwar Muskeln entwickelt, die änderten aber auch nichts an seiner Größe.  
Er starrte Yuugo mit einem muss-das-wirklich-sein-Blick an, der sah sich aber erst mal an den anderen   
satt, bevor er sich seiner Begleitung widmete. „Das Essen hier ist einfach fabelhaft. Und die Musik ist   
auch klasse."  
„Du warst hier schon mal?" Ko-chan konnte nicht vermeiden, dass seine Stimme zwischen Empörung   
und Entsetzen schwankte.  
„Ich würde dich doch nicht in einen Club mitnehmen, den ich nicht kenne."  
Sie zogen die Schuhe aus und ließen sie am Eingang stehen, als der Kellner kam, um sie zu ihrem   
Tisch zu führen. Der dunkle Teppich fühlte sich angenehm weich unter seinen Füßen. Wenigstens   
etwas, das ihn beruhigen konnte, stellte Ko-chan für sich fest. Sie nahmen im hinteren Teil des Clubs   
Platz, hatten aber eine gute Sicht auf die Bühne, wo eine Live-Band spielte. Ko-chan hätte sich am   
liebsten unter dem Tisch versteckt, so mulmig war ihm zumute. Dafür, dass es gerade kurz nach vier   
Uhr war, war hier schon einiges an Betrieb.   
„Hast du schon Hunger?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Ein Nicken. Ja, ganz unbedingt. Noch lieber wäre ihm allerdings ein   
Beruhigungsmittel gewesen.  
„Wein?" Wieder ein Nicken.  
„Roter?" Ein weiteres Nicken. Yuugo sah die Karte durch und bestellte ein Flasche Chardonnay für sie.   
Damit kennt er sich also auch aus. Ko-chan wartete fast auf die nächste Überraschung, die der andere   
für ihn bereithielt.  
„Du bist aber ziemlich geworden in den letzten Minuten."   
„Wie kannst du mich an einen Ort wie diesen schleppen?", zischte er seinem Tischnachbar zu. Ihr   
Kellner kam mit dem Wein zurück und bot ihn Yuugo zum probieren an. Der nickte freundlich und   
daraufhin wurden beide Gläser gefüllt. Während die Bedienung mit ihrer Aufgabe beschäftigt war,   
stellte Ko-chan fest, dass die Tangas nicht schwarz waren, wie zuerst vermutet, sondern aus einem   
sehr durchsichtigen dunklen Stoff. Die Röte kroch zurück in sein Gesicht.  
„Also, auf uns." Yuugo hob sein Glas, um anzustoßen. /Was auch immer./ Ko-chan lächelte ein wenig   
verkrampft und stieß mit ihm an. Hoffentlich konnte der Alkohol seine Nerven etwas zur Ruhe bringen.  
„Erzähl mir was über dich."  
„Was willst du denn wissen?" Solange er redete konnte der andere ihn wohl kaum in eine peinliche   
Situation bringen, deswegen griff es nach diesem Strohhalm.  
„Oh. Familie, Sport, Hobbies, alles einfach."  
„Tja. Ich wohne bei meinem Großvater und Katsumi-sama, die beiden passen auf mich auf, seitdem   
meine Eltern vor über 10 Jahren bei einem Unfall gestorben sind. Ich bin der stolze und einzige Erbe   
der Nanjo-Dynastie, aber Koji-sama, mein Opa, macht da nicht viel Gewese drum. Er sagt immer, ich   
soll tun, was mich glücklich macht und mit aller Kraft nach diesem Glück streben. Mein Glück liegt im   
Kendo, letztes Jahr bin ich Junioren-Meister von Tokio gewesen."  
„Ich weiß, deswegen bin ich hier."  
„Wie bitte?" Da war sie, die nächste Überraschung. Er wünschte nur, Yuugo würde endlich damit   
aufhören.  
„Ich habe dein Foto gesehen, bei dem Tunier und wusste, dass du der richtige Partner für mich bist."  
„Kendo Partner?" Er sah Yuugo flehentlich an, damit der dies bestätigte. Doch er wurde enttäuscht.  
„Nein, mehr wie in ‚Partner fürs Leben'". Ko-chan sank in sich zusammen und ließ seinen Kopf auf die   
Tischplatte knallen. Konnte Yuugo es nicht etwas langsamer und weniger aufdringlich probieren, es   
war ja nicht so, dass er sich sofort in Luft auflösen würde. /Soll es aber schon gegeben haben, denk   
an Izumi./ So eine Stimme im Kopf ist was feines, dachte sich Ko-chan und sah wieder auf. Ein   
aufmunterndes Lächeln begrüßte ihn.  
Nach dieser Bemerkung hielt sich Yuugo für den Rest des Tages tatsächlich zurück und entwickelte   
sich tatsächlich zu einem angenehmen Unterhalter, auch wenn er bei einigen zweideutigen   
Bemerkungen Ko-chan zuzwinkerte. Einige Zeit nach dem Essen, das in der Tat ausgezeichnet   
geschmeckte hatte, machten sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
  
Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und hier an der Rückseite des Gebäudes hatte man auch mit   
Lampen gespart. So sahen sie die vier Typen nicht, die an der Ecke auf sie warteten. Die Begegnung   
mit ihnen war erstaunlich kurz. Einer der vier, vermutlich ihr Anführer, hatte sich Yuugo und Ko-chan   
in den Weg gestellt, während der Rest sie einkreiste. Seine Brille und der helle Anzug sagten, dass er   
sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen würde, dafür hatte er die drei anderen. Trotz ihrer, durch das   
Kendok, geschulten Reflexe, gelang es ihnen nicht, sich ernsthaft zur Wehr zu setzen. Ko-chan ging   
als erster zu Boden, ein Treffer des Rothaarigen in seinen Unterleib, hatte ihm die Luft zum Atmen   
genommen. Wenig später stürzte Yuugo neben ihn und stöhnte, als sein Rücken den Boden berührte.   
Der Anführer ihrer Gegner durchwühlte ihre Taschen und nahm die Portemonnaies an sich. Der   
Weißhaarige leckte einmal über sein Messer und dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
Ko-chan stöhnte leise auf, er war etwas benommen, doch sonst ging es ihm gut. Yuugo hatte es   
deutlich schwerer getroffen, wohl, weil er sich stärker gewehrt hatte. Ko-chan bemühte sich, so gut es   
eben ging, den anderen aufzurichten und mit ihm zur Straße zu gehen. Er dankte sämtlichen   
Gottheiten, dass sie nicht lange auf ein Taxi warten mussten, dass sie zu ihm nach Hause brachte.   
Wie durch ein weiteres Wunder, schaffte er es, den angeschlagenen Yuugo in sein Zimmer zu bringen,   
ohne dass Katsumi-sama oder Koji-sama etwas davon merkten.  
Er ließ Yuugo vorsichtig auf sein Bett gleiten, was dieser mit einem schmerzverzogenen Gesicht   
quittierte. Er begann in seinem Schrank zu wühlen.   
„Zieh dich schon mal aus."  
„Ich wusste doch, dass du auf mich stehst."  
„YUUGO."  
„Schon gut, Kleiner." Er sah den Verbandskasten in der Hand des anderen. „Lass mich raten. Du gibst   
auch noch die Krankenschwester für das Kendoteam?"  
„Genau. Deswegen wirst du dich jetzt auch ausziehen, damit ich sehen kann, ob du außer blauen   
Flecken auch ernsthafte Verletzungen hast."  
„Die blauen Flecken beschädigen mein Aussehen ernsthaft. Zählt das etwa nicht?"  
„Nein. Los jetzt."  
Yuugo schien beim Sturz in eine Scherbe gefallen zu sein, denn auf seinem Rücken prangte eine   
Schnittverletzung. Aber sonst war alles in Ordnung, nur eine Rippe war angeknackst. Das Training   
schien in zumindest vor ernsthaften Verletzungen bewahrt zu haben. Ko-chan reinigte die Wunde und   
setzte das Näh-Pack auf die Wunde. Betäubung und Nähen automatisch, er fand es sehr praktisch.   
Anschließend legte er noch einen Stützverband um den Brustkorb, damit die Rippe wieder   
zusammenwuchs, gab seinem Patienten noch einige Medikamente, die die Heilung beschleunigten und   
sah Yuugo dann an.  
„Du solltest dich erst mal nicht bewegen. Bleib die Nacht über hier. Soll ich deine Familie anrufen?"  
„Ich wohne hier alleine. Da ist niemand, der sich Sorgen um mich macht. Mit meinen Eltern habe ich   
gestern telefoniert, die werden also nicht gleich in Panik verfallen, wenn ich mich mal nicht melde."  
Ko-chan kramte erneut in seinem Schrank und förderte diesmal einen Futon zutage.  
„Was machst du da?"  
„Mir ein Bett bauen." War das denn nicht offensichtlich.  
„Hör auf. Dein Bett ist breit genug für zwei. Und ich werde schon nicht über dich herfallen. Dafür   
schmerzt diese Rippe zu sehr.  
Nach einem Abstecher ins Bad lagen beide in Shorts und T-Shirt unter der Decke. Ko-chan war bei   
dem Gedanken immer noch nicht ganz wohl, aber Yuugo war offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, heute   
Nacht etwas zu versuchen. Er vernahm ein leichtes Schnarchen von der anderen Bettseite und glitt   
kurz darauf selbst in den Schlaf hinüber.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging zur gewohnten Zeit sein Wecker an. Er brauchte einige Minuten um   
aufzuwachen und erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend. Ein Blick auf die Seite von Yuugo genügte,   
um festzustellen, dass der nicht mehr im Bett war. Katsumi-samas überraschter Schrei „IZUMI??" aus   
Richtung Bad ließ ihn vermuten, wo Yuugo abgeblieben war. Er tappte zu den beiden anderen, um   
den Irrtum aufzuklären, doch Koji-sama war schon vor ihm im Bad.  
Yuugo kam sich vor wie ein Tier im Zoo, als die zwei alten Herren ihn recht argwöhnisch anstarrten.   
Der mit den schulterlangen Haaren kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah im tief in die Augen.   
Dann seufzte er enttäuscht. „Du bist nicht Izumi."  
„Richtig. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Hyuga Yuugo, mein neuer Mitschüler. Auf dem Weg nach Hause   
hat man uns gestern überfallen. Deswegen habe ich mit hierher gebracht und etwas   
zusammengeflickt. Und gleich ist er wieder weg, nichtwahr?" Halb flehend, halb drohend blickte er   
Yuugo an.  
„Da schläft er mit mir und wirft mich am nächsten Morgen raus. Tsss." Ko-chan bemerkte kaum noch,   
wie er wieder rot wurde. Er konnte keine zehn Minuten in der Gegenwart des Anderen verbringen,   
ohne dass er in irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten hineingezogen wurde.  
Zwei Augenpaare sahen ihn an und fragten ihn simultan. „Ko-chan habt ihr etwa...?"  
„Nein." Erschrocken sah er seine „Familie" an. Wie konnten die nur soetwas vermuten.  
„Gib es doch endlich zu. Du willst mich."  
„DA. IST. NICHTS." Yuugo verließ das Badezimmer und drückte sich an ihm vorbei, wie zufällig ließ er   
seine Hand über Ko-chans Hüfte gleiten. Der wandte sich wütend ab und knallte die Badezimmertür   
hinter sich zu. Endlich allein. Ohne neugierige Blick oder anzügliche Mitschüler.  
Beim Frühstück, mit Yuugo, wie Ko-chan grimmig bemerkte, bohrte Koji in der Vergangenheit von   
Yuugo herum. Der erzählte ihm alles soweit er sich erinnern konnte, konnte sich aber an keinen Izumi   
Takuto in seiner Familie erinnern. Immerhin lag diese Zeit weit zurück. Mit den Informationen von   
Yuugo war es Koji aber bereits um die Mittagszeit gelungen, die Verbindung zu Izumi herzustellen.   
Der junge Mann vom Frühstückstisch war der Urenkel von Serika, wer hätte das vermutet. Er scholt   
sich selbst, dass er den Weg von Serika und Yuugo nicht mehr weiter verfolgt hatte, nachdem Izumi   
verschwunden war. Aber scheinbar holte einen die Vergangenheit immer ein.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Während sich Ko-chan und Serika weiter über ihren Trainingsplan unterhielten, ging es in einem   
anderen Teil der Stadt deutlich weniger friedlich zu.  
Kojis Chip wurde von den Assistenten von Naoto gründlich untersucht, doch die konnten nur   
feststellen, dass alle Verbindungen funktionierten, weiter waren sie in diese Technik auch nicht   
eingeweiht worden.  
Shibuya grummelte die ganze Zeit über seinen Sohn und dessen Ansichten zur Menschheit vor sich   
hin, bis Naoto sich endlich zu ihnen bemühte. Der Wissenschaftler wollte sich nicht in seiner   
Konzentration stören lassen und so hatten sie bald eine Stunde auf ihn gewartet.  
Wenn die ganze Situation nicht so dramatisch gewesen wäre, hätte Izumi wohl beim Anblick von   
Naoto laut losgelacht. Ihm kam da tatsächlich ein Wissenschaftler entgegen, wie er im Buche stand,   
nur auf den weißen Kittel hatte er verzichtet. Dafür standen die schlohweißen Haare ab, die Brille saß   
auf dem rechten Fleck und seine Bewegungen wirkten teilweise recht fahrig.  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Und du musst wohl der langerwartete Izumi sein. Gestern pünktlich eingetroffen,   
wie ich annehme." Er wirkte beinahe wie ein kleines Kind, das sich über seine Geschenke zum   
Geburtstag freut. „Das ist ja alles so aufregend. Kein bisschen gealtert in 90 Jahren. Fast wie bei   
einem Zeitsprung."  
Shibuya sah seinen Sohn an und schien an dessen Verstand zu zweifeln. „Genau deswegen sind wir   
hier. Koji und ich haben uns da was erinnert, das du uns vor einer Weile erzählt hast. Experimente mit   
Quantenphysik. Du hast uns ja seit Jahrzehnten damit zugetextet und dann wacht Izumi direkt vor   
DEINEM Haus wieder auf. Da haben wir mal eins und eins zusammengezählt und sind auf dich   
gekommen." Er sah Naoto bedrohlich an. Izumi blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her /Ich hätte   
nicht geglaubt, dass er überhaupt so gucken kann./ Er wartete gespannt darauf, wie sich dieser   
Dialog entwickeln würde.  
„Also Oto-san, wie kannst du so was vermuten." Naoto schien sichtlich geschockt zu sein.  
„Ich kenne dich. Und bist du jetzt dafür verantwortlich? Hast du gestern rumexperimentiert mit   
deinem Strudel?"  
„Ja schon, aber es hat anfangs nicht richtig funktioniert. Der erste Strudel ist für kurze Zeit   
verschwunden. Hat mich ziemlich gewurmt. Irgendwie hat er das Labor verlassen."  
Shibuya warf die Arme hoch. „Das heißt also, er ist wieder aufgetaucht?"  
„Oh ja, er wanderte hier durch den Vorgarten. Tänzelte etwas auf und ab. Blieb aber auf den Ort   
ziemlich beschränkt."  
„Glaubst du, dass er die Kraft hatte, etwas aus einer anderen Zeit mitzunehmen?" Naoto sah seinen   
Vater verwundert an. Wieso denn so eine Frage?  
„Natürlich, dafür ist er ja konzipiert. Um Gegenstände aus der Vergangenheit hier in Sicherheit zu   
bringen. Einige Güter wurden durch Brände oder ähnliches unwiederbringlich zerstört. Wenn man   
vorher den Strudel auf Ort und Zeit ausrichtet, kann man diese Schätze der Menschheit retten." Dann   
sah er zu Izumi und verstand, was mit der Frage gemeint war. „Oh, du denkst das er, durch den   
Strudel..."  
Koji gluckste derweil vor sich hin. Schätze der Menschheit, so hatte noch niemand Izumi bezeichnet,   
aber er fand, diese Beschreibung traf genau zu. Zumindest für ihn war Izumi ein Schatz, den es zu   
retten galt.  
Da Naoto seinen Satz nicht beendet hatte, setzte Shibuya wieder ein. Er legte seinem Sohn auf nicht   
ganz elegante Art dar, was er von diesem Experiment hielt. Schließlich hatte ihn Naoto dazu   
„verdammt" fast sein ganzes Leben mit Koji zusammen sein zu dürfen und seit einem halben   
Jahrhundert wohnten sie auch noch zusammen. Hätte er doch nie Kinder in die Welt gesetzt, dann   
wäre das alles nicht geschehen und er könnte ruhig und zufrieden leben. Dann erinnerte er sich an die   
Zeit, als er quasi den Aufpasser für Koji und Izumi gegeben hatte. „Ruhig" war es damals sicher nicht   
gewesen.   
Izumi hatte dem Ganzen aufmerksam gelauscht und sich seine Gedanken dazu gemacht. Wenn er   
durch diesen Strudel hierher gekommen war, müsste er doch auf dem gleichen Weg auch wieder   
zurückkehren können. Leider wurde diese Hoffnung von Naoto zerstört. Denn der erklärte ihm, dass   
es, von einem kontinuierlichen Zeitstrom ausgehend, nicht möglich war, dass er zurückkehrte. Das   
wäre dann nämlich schon passiert. Zumindest in der Vergangenheit von Koji, Shibuya und Naoto. Für   
Izumi läge es zwar noch in der Zukunft, aber da sich keiner der anderen drei daran erinnerte, würde   
Izumi nicht zurückkehren.  
Naoto holte dann noch weiter aus und erklärte ihm etwas von Paralleluniversen, wo man bei jedem   
Zeitsprung in eine Parallelwelt eindringen würde. Ginge man von dieser Möglichkeit aus, wäre es   
technisch machbar, dass Izumi in seine Zeit reiste, deswegen konnten sich die Personen aus dieser   
Zeit auch nicht daran erinnern, da Izumi beim Zeitsprung in eine andere Welt gelangen würde.   
Allerdings ließen sich die Paralleluniversen nicht beweisen, da man ja immer zu Personen gelangte, die   
mit der vorherigen Welt die Erfahrungen des letzten Zeitsprungs nicht teilten.  
Irgendwann während dieses Monologs hörte Izumi auf sich zu konzentrieren und ließ die Worte nur   
noch durch sich hindurchgleiten. Er war hier gestrandet, das war alles, worauf es ankam. Mit einem   
Koji, der uralt war und sich vor ihm nicht zeigen wollte, seinem Enkel, der ihm aufs Haar glich und   
einer Unmenge von Dingen, von denen er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte.  
  
Er wollte nur weg von diesem Ort. Ihm war egal, ob Strudel in Vorgärten umhertanzten oder nicht.   
Oder wie man sie abschalten konnte, das Gespräch nahm für ihn Wendungen an, die er nicht   
nachvollziehen konnte oder wollte. Unbemerkt von den anderen zog er sich wieder an und ging in   
Richtung Haus. An der Tür traf er Ko-chan, der in Begleitung einer jungen Dame war.  
„Darf ich vorstellen. Izumi Takuto, das ist Shibuya Serika, und umgekehrt." Er nickte ihr zu. Das also   
war die Frau, die Japan bei den Olympischen Spielen vertreten würde. Er gratulierte ihr zu ihrem   
Erfolg, wurde dann aber von Ko-chan unterbrochen. Die beiden waren hier, weil sie Koji, Shibuya und   
ihn zu einem Fußballspiel abholen wollten. Die japanische Nationalmannschaft in einem   
Freundschaftsspiel gegen Italien.  
Izumi brauchte nicht einmal nachzudenken, um zuzusagen. Endlich etwas, was er kannte und wo es   
keine Verwirrungen gab. Die Regeln dürften sich nicht großartig geändert haben und der italienische   
Fußball hatte ihm immer gefallen. Ko-chan hinterließ eine Nachricht für die beiden anderen und legte   
noch Karten hin, falls sie nachkommen wollten. Dann begaben sie sich zu dritt ins Stadion.   
Für ein Spiel mitten im Winter, am 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag, war es sehr voll. Man konnte kaum noch   
freie Plätze erkennen. Serika lotste sie zu einer Tribüne, die den Angehörigen der Spieler vorbehalten   
war. Da fiel es Izumi wieder ein, Takuto, seine Namensvetter, war ja in der Nationalmannschaft. Die   
Spieler der beiden Mannschaften betraten den Rasen und ließen die übliche Prozedur, von   
Nationalhymne bis Seite aussuchen, über sich ergehen. „Siehst du den Spieler mit der 8, das ist mein   
onii-chan." Serika freute sich, ihren Bruder endlich wieder in Natura zu sehen und nicht immer nur   
über Video-Konferenz.  
„Auf welcher Position spielt er?"  
„Stürmer, rechts außen. Es war immer sein großer Traum in die Nationalmannschaft zu kommen und   
vor zwei Jahren hat er es endlich geschafft."  
„Wie alt ist er denn?"  
„23. Vor kurzem geworden. Ist er nicht großartig." Inzwischen war das Spiel im vollen Gange, auch   
wenn es eigentlich um Nichts ging, schenkten sich die beiden Mannschaften nichts. Izumi verfolgte   
gebannt die Angriffe der Japaner. Takuto war wirklich gut, es war unverkennbar, warum man ihn ins   
Team geholt hatte. Seine Bewegungen war kraftvoll, aber kontrolliert. Er wusste, wie viel Stärke er in   
jeden Schuss legen musste. Seine Pässe waren genau gezielt und er ließ sich keinen Ball entgehen,   
der an ihn gerichtet war. Fast wie ein Vogel schien er über das Spielfeld zu gleiten und kaum jemand   
konnte es mit seiner Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen.  
Das Spiel verging wie im Fluge, aber diese 90 Minuten und die Pause hatten ihn befreit. Er musste   
nicht mehr ständig an die Ereignisse von gestern und heute denken, sondern konnte sich ganz auf die   
Strategien der Mannschaften konzentrieren. Die Italiener ließen während der zweiten Halbzeit stark   
nach, so dass Takuto und sein Kollege ihre Chance nutzen. Das Spiel endete mit einem 2:0 Sieg für   
Japan.  
Izumi wollte aufstehen und zum Ausgang gehen, als er von Serika aufgehalten wurde. „Möchtest du   
Takuto nicht noch treffen?"  
„Ja, doch. Gerne." Langsam leerte sich das Stadion und Serika schleppte sie zu den Umkleideräumen   
der Spieler. Ko-chan ging einfach herein, als ob er dazu gehören würde. Wenig später kehrte er mit   
Takuto im Schlepptau zurück.  
Izumi sagte einfach nichts mehr, nicht einmal die Kinnlade fiel ihm noch herunter. Er hätte es sich ja   
schon fast denken können. Takuto war eine Ausgabe von Shibuya, nur eben 23 Jahre alt und etwas   
muskulöser. Das war einfach nur noch grotesk. /Ich träume, ich muss einfach träumen. Ich bin in den   
Schnee gefallen und durch die Unterkühlung habe ich jetzt Wahnträume. Das kann doch einfach gar   
nicht möglich sein./  
Dennoch ließ er sich vom Aussehen des anderen Takuto nicht allzu sehr beeinflussen. Zu viert gingen   
sie ein Restaurant in der Nähe des Stadions. Fußball war DAS Thema ihres Gesprächs und Izumi trug   
seinen Teil dazu bei. Hier fühlte er sich sicher und Takuto war ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner,   
zumindest für ihn, die beiden anderen am Tisch hatten sich irgendwann aus dem Gespräch   
ausgeklinkt und diskutierten über die Vor- und Nachzüge von aktuellen Musikgruppen.  
Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag entschuldigte sich Takuto, er müsse noch zur Nachbesprechung   
des Spiels. Mit ihm ging auch Serika, die zwar nicht trainieren musste, trotzdem aber noch etwas für   
ihre Kondition tun wollte.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ko-chan ging zusammen mit Izumi zu Fuß nach Hause, da es nicht sonderlich weit war und das   
Wetter förmlich dazu einlud. Es war zwar kalt, aber die Sonne schien wunderbar. Es würde bald   
dunkel werden, doch bis dahin waren sie wieder im Warmen.   
Izumi erinnerte sich an ihre Unterhaltung von letzter Nacht. Er wollte zu gerne wissen, wie aus diesen   
beiden doch noch ein Paar geworden war. Ein Paar, bei dem der Eine ohne den Anderen absolut   
verzweifelt war, auch wenn er es nur selten zum Vorschein kommen ließ. Zögerlich fragte er Ko-chan,   
ob dieser weitererzählen wollte und er wollte. Die Erinnerungen, die er heute Vormittag schon gehabt   
hatte, konnte er schnell in Worte fassen.   
„Als Yuugo und ich am nächsten Tag bei der Polizei waren, wegen dem Überfall, haben die uns   
angesehen, als ob wir Ammenmärchen erzählen würden. Kein Mensch klaut heute noch Karten, die   
sind alle über einen Netzhautscan gesichert. Man bekommt nur Geld, wenn der Scan mit dem, der auf   
der Karte gespeichert ist, übereinstimmt. Und der Puls wird gemessen. Es gab schon Leute, die haben   
anderen auch die Augen entfernt, weil sie an das Geld ranwollten. Gott sei Dank, sind diese Zeiten   
vorbei. Deswegen hat die Polizei uns auch nicht so recht geglaubt. Gefunden hat man die vier Typen   
nie." Er erzählte fröhlich weiter und ließ die Vergangenheit für Izumi erneut lebendig werden.  
  
Ko-chan hatte die zwei Wochen nach ihrem „Date" in relativer Sicherheit gelebt. Yuugo war in der   
ersten Woche gar nicht in die Schule gekommen und danach hatte er ihn nur etwas mit seinen   
Sprüchen aufgezogen. Er hatte wohl doch erkannt, wie sehr sich der Jüngere bedrängt fühlte.   
Doch heute, am Mittwoch, war wie immer Kendo-Training und Yuugo war wieder ganz in seinem   
Element, das hatte schon im Umkleideraum angefangen. Er musste sich natürlich direkt neben Ko-  
chan umziehen und seine Augen, gelegentlich auch eine Hand, über dessen Körper gleiten lassen. Die   
anderen hatten das alles komplett ignoriert und so war Ko-chan seinem persönlichen Albtraum   
ausgeliefert, ohne dass ihm jemand half.   
Er beeilte sich, in die Halle zu kommen, um mit dem Aufwärmtraining zu beginnen. Die Übungen zu   
zweit durfte er, wie sollte es auch anders sein, mit Yuugo machen. Heute war dessen erstes Training   
an dieser Schule, er fragte sich, ob Yuugo mit dem Schwert auch so gut war wie mit dem Mund. Bei   
diesem Gedanken wurde er feuerrot. /Das habe ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Das kann doch nicht war sein.   
Was interessiert es mich, was er mit seinem Mund macht. Ich meinte seine Sprüche, die Sprüche./   
Sein Gegenüber bemerkte die Gesichtsfärbung von Ko-chan und war prompt bereit, ein Kommentar   
dazu abzugeben. „Na, hast du an mich gedacht? Oder hast du nur was Scharfes gegessen?"  
„Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe."  
„Ich werde dich nie in Ruhe lassen. Nicht, so lange ich lebe. Mein Ziel ist es, dass du mein wirst und   
daran werde ich alles setzen."  
„Habe ich dabei auch ein Mitspracherecht?"  
„Natürlich, aber du hast doch schon längst ‚Ja' gesagt." Einmal mehr sah er Ko-chan herausfordernd   
an, einmal mehr war dieser kurz vor dem Explodieren.  
„Ich soll was gesagt haben? Du leidest nicht nur unter Arroganz und einem riesigen Ego, nein jetzt   
hast du auch noch Wahnvorstellungen."  
„Hyuga-san, Nanjo-san, könnten sie bitte die Unterhaltung auf später verschieben. Wir fangen jetzt   
an." Ein zweifaches „Ja" schallte dem Trainer entgegen. Beim Aufstehen vom Boden flüsterte Yuugo   
Ko-chan noch etwas ins Ohr. „Ich freue mich schon auf diese Unterhaltung. Ganz privat." Ko-chan zog   
langsam in Erwägung die Schule zu wechseln, wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass der   
andere ihm auch dahin folgen würde, hätte er das wohl auch getan.  
Yuugo erwies sich als außerordentliches Talent im Kendo. Mit seinen schnellen, präzisen Bewegungen   
konnte er fast jedes Duell für sich entscheiden. Selbst Ko-chan, der seine Fähigkeiten in diesem Sport   
als nicht sonderlich schlecht einschätzte, zeigte sich beeindruckt. Vermutlich stärkte sein Können sein   
Selbstbewusstsein noch zusätzlich.  
  
Nach dem Trainingsende blieb Ko-chan extra lange in der Halle, räumte alles zusammen und sprach   
noch mit Trainer über die anstehenden Stadtmeisterschaften. Er hoffte mit dieser Methode Zeit   
totzuschlagen, denn er wollte nicht riskieren, Yuugo unter der Dusche zu begegnen. Nachdem alle   
anderen längst gegangen waren, sah er sich vorsichtig in der Umkleidekabine um. Alles leer, nur noch   
seine Tasche war da. Er nahm sein Handtuch und das Duschbad und ging in den Duschraum.  
Er stellte eine Dusche an und ließ das warme Wasser auf sich herabprasseln.  
Er wollte gerade nach seinem Duschbad greifen, als er Schritte hinter so hörte. Er betete inständig,   
dass es nicht der war, den er vermutete, doch seine Gebete wurde nicht erhört. Yuugo stand direkt   
neben ihm, wie eine Katze grinsend, die gerade eine Maus gefangen hatte. Ko-chan stieß einen   
Seufzer aus, dabei hatte er doch solange gewartet. Yuugo sah das wohl ähnlich. „Ich dachte schon,   
du kommst gar nicht mehr aus der Halle raus. Hab mir hier die Beine in den Bauch gestanden, bis du   
endlich kommst."  
„Wegen mir hättest du nicht warten müssen." Mehr oder weniger offensichtlich ließ er seine Augen   
über den Körpern von Yuugo wandern. Die wohlgeformten Muskeln an Armen und Beinen und erst   
dieser Waschbrettbauch. Die Haare trug er offen und sie ergossen sich wie ein dunkler Wasserfall   
über seinen Rücken. Er musste den Impuls, diesen Körper berühren zu wollen, stark unterdrücken.  
„Doch, nur wegen dir. Schließlich konnte ich mir die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, dich endlich   
einmal SO zu sehen." Er deutete mir der Hand auf Ko-chans nackten Körper. Dieser war nicht gewillt   
die Unterhaltung fortzusetzen und wand sich ab. Da fiel ihm das Shampoo von Yuugo vor die Füße. Er   
hatte sich schon leicht nach vorne gebeugt, um die Flasche wieder aufzuheben, als er blitzartig wieder   
nach oben schoss. „Auf diesen Trick falle ich nun wirklich nicht rein." Er starrte Yuugo wütend an.  
„Ah, ein Versuch war's wert." Er bückte sich, um seine Flasche aufzuheben und kam bei dieser   
Bewegung der Hüftgegend von Ko-chan gefährlich nahe. Doch anstelle wieder in die Vertikale zu   
kommen, kniete er sich auf den Fliesen hin. Den Kopf ungefähr auf der Höhe des Bauchnabels seines   
Gegenüber. „Nette Aussicht von hier."  
Ko-chans Emotionen fuhren Achterbahn mit ihm. War er erst durch den Anblick von Yuugo leicht   
erregt gewesen und dann wütend auf ihn, versuchte er nun angestrengt an alles andere zu denken,   
nur nicht daran, dass da ein gewisser Jemand seinen Kopf nur etwas bewegen musste, um an seinem   
Schwanz zu lecken. /Denk an Eis. Das ist kalt... Eis im Mund von Yuugo, der mich dann verwöhnt.   
Nein, nein, nein. Denk an... Küsse?/ Er sah an sich herab und stellte fest, dass seine Wahrnehmung   
ihn nicht getäuscht hatte. Yuugo hatte angefangen ihn auf den Bauch zu küssen. Seine Hände hatte   
er auf den Po von Ko-chan gelegt, um damit sein Gleichgewicht besser halten zu können.  
Er ließ Yuugo gewähren, der inzwischen nicht nur den Bauch, sondern auch schon die Hüften mit   
Küssen bedeckte. In seinem Magen tanzten Schmetterlinge auf und ab, während er seine Augen   
schloss und sich ganz seinen Sinnen hingab. Das Wasser, das auf seinen Körper traf, Yuugos Hände,   
die seine Rückseite sanft massierten und dessen Zunge, die begonnen hatte, über das voll erregte   
Glied von Ko-chan zu lecken.   
Er zog den Kopf von Yuugo enger an sich heran. Jetzt, wo er alle inneren Widerstände aufgegeben   
hatte, würde er nehmen, was er bekommen konnte. Zwar war ihm das Tempo, das der andere   
vorlegte, immer noch zu schnell, doch das störte ihn in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. Er wollte   
Yuugos Lippen auf sich spüren und sich ganz in dessen Mund versenken. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen   
entkam aus seiner Kehle. Die Bewegungen zwischen seinen Beinen hörten auf. Er öffnete die Augen   
und sah Yuugo etwas benommen an. Der freute sich, als ob er im Lotto gewonnen hätte und fragte   
nur ein einziges Wort. „Mehr?"  
„Jaaaa." Er keuchte mehr, als dass er sprach, aber wer sollte es ihm in diesem Augenblick verdenken.   
Er spürte, wie seine Beine langsam den Dienst aufgaben und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten.   
Yuugo war weiterhin zwischen seinen Beinen und strich jetzt sanft über die Innenseiten der   
Oberschenkel. Sein Kopf kam nach oben und er fing an, an den Nippeln von Ko-chan zu knabbern.   
Erst etwas links, dann rechts. Immer wieder setzte er seine Zunge ein und ließ sie über die   
Brustwarzen gleiten.  
Die Hände von Yuugo waren weiterhin in der unteren Region seines Körpers beschäftigt. Ein Daumen   
glitt über seine Spitze, eine Hand legte sich um den Schaft und begann ihn zu massieren.   
Er überlegte noch, ob er Yuugos Kopf nach unten dirigieren sollte, als dieser von selbst seine   
pochende Begierde in den Mund nahm. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. Die warmen   
Lippen des Anderen, die ihn umschlossen und die Feuchtigkeit im Inneren waren fast zu viel für ihn.   
Er wusste, dass er dies nicht lange durchhalten würde. „Oh, Gott, Yuugo." Noch drei, vier Mal ließ   
dieser seine Mund auf- und abgehen, dann explodierte er in ihm. In Yuugo. Er hatte ihn noch warnen   
wollen, war aber nicht schnell genug gewesen.  
Yuugo leckte auch den letzten Tropfen von ihm ab und beugte sich dann vor, um ihn zum ersten Mal   
direkt zu küssen. Für Ko-chan war dieser Kuss unglaublich, er schmeckte noch etwas nach Moschus,   
von sich selbst, doch in diesem Kuss konnte man sich verlieren. Die Schmetterlinge waren stärker als   
zuvor, während Yuugos Zunge mit der seinen tanzte und jeder um die Vorherrschaft rang. Er schlang   
die Arme um den Körper über ihm und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Es war einfach perfekt, auch   
wenn Yuugo die Bedeutung des Wortes „Zurückhaltung" nicht so ganz klar zu sein schien, wollte er   
keinen Tag mehr ohne ihn sein. Alles in ihm begehrte nach diesem jungen Mann, der sein ganzes   
Denken und Handeln so durcheinander gebracht hatte.   
Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass sie sich immer noch küssten, er aber kurz davor war, aufgrund von   
Sauerstoffmangel ins Delirium zu gleiten. Er drehte den Kopf weg und atmete heftig ein. Yuugo zog   
sich von ihm zurück und stand auf. Er strich mit seiner Hand sanft über die Wange von Ko-chan und   
drehte sich dann um, um zu gehen. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen und sah ihn belustigt   
grinsend an. „Danke, das war das beste Geschenk, das ich je zum Geburtstag bekommen habe."   
Damit war er verschwunden.  
Ko-chan blieb völlig perplex auf dem Boden der Dusche sitzen. Wie sollte er denn das jetzt verstehen?   
Er hatte gedacht, dass Yuugo bei im bleiben würde und sie vielleicht noch etwas essen gehen   
könnten, aber der verschwand einfach und ließ ihn hier zurück. Ziemlich niedergeschlagen und   
verunsichert beendete er seine Dusche und ging nach Hause. 


	3. If tomorrow 3

Ko-chan und Izumi waren inzwischen schon fast wieder zu Hause angekommen, als Izumi mit seiner   
Hand in der Jackentasche einen Zettel ertastete. „Oh nein. Ich habe ihm nicht mal zum Geburtstag   
gratuliert." Er stürmte ins Haus und ließ einen verdutzten Ko-chan auf der Straße stehen.  
Drinnen fand er Koji und Shibuya vor, die immer noch die Experimente von Naoto diskutierten. In   
Shibuyas Fall war es mehr ein Aufregen, als ein Sprechen. Izumi wollte ihn gerade bitten, sie beide   
allein zu lassen, als Shibuya auch schon aufstand und den Raum verließ. Izumi schlich etwas unsicher   
im Raum herum und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Durch all die Aufregung, gestern und heute,   
habe ich es beinahe vergessen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Ich wollte dir soviel sagen   
und diesem Tag zu etwas besonderem machen, aber dann..."  
„Ich weiß, was du mir sagen wolltest."  
„Du weißt davon? Aber woher?"  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit." Dieser Satz ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven, genauso wie diese dämliche   
Kapuze, die Koji noch immer auf hatte. Er ging näher zu ihm heran und zog sie ihm einfach vom Kopf.   
„Das kann doch so nicht weitergehen, dass du dich ständig vor mir versteckst. Glaubst du denn, ich   
würde vor dir weglaufen?"  
Koji sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Erschrecken an. „Ja, genau das glaube ich. Sieh mich   
doch an, ich bin alt und hässlich."  
„Du bist vielleicht alt, aber sicher nicht hässlich. Würdest du mich denn verlassen, wenn ich so alt   
wäre?"  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht, aber das ist doch etwas ganz anderes." Versuchte Koji sich zu verteidigen.   
„Und wo bitte soll das anders sein? Hier", er ging auf Koji zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „ich will   
dich immer noch küssen und bei dir sein. Doch du lässt mich nicht. Warum, zur Hölle?"  
„Willst du denn, dass sich ein Greis auf dich stürzt? Willst du das? Meine Gefühle haben 90 Jahre auf   
Sparflamme gekocht und ich konnte dich nur in meinen Gedanken und Träumen nehmen. Weißt du,   
was es mich an Kraft kostet, nicht hier an Ort und Stelle über dich herzufallen." Er sah Izumi mit   
einem Blick an, der seine Lust kaum noch verbergen konnte.   
Dieser legte sanft seine Hand auf Kojis Schulter. „Du bist kein Greis. Vor zwei Tagen warst du noch   
19, zumindest für mich. Ich kann doch meine Gefühle nicht einfach abschalten, nur weil du dich   
äußerlich verändert hast. Außerdem siehst du keine Tag älter als 60 aus. Hörst du?" Koji umarmte ihn   
schluchzend. „Du darfst mich nie wieder verlassen. Verstanden. Noch mal würde ich das nicht   
überleben. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich dich wiedersehe, diese Warterei hat mir fast den Verstand   
geraubt."  
Izumi drückte seinen Liebhaber an sich und spürte im Gegenzug, wie zwei Hände über seinen Rücken   
strichen. Zwei Hände? Aber wie war das möglich? „Hast du deinen Arm… ?"   
„Ja. Irgendwann, nachdem meine ‚liebe' Familie das Diesseits verlassen hatte, fand ich es doch ganz   
praktisch, zwei voll funktionstüchtige Arme zu haben. Hat mir außerdem das Einfangen von Ko-chan   
erleichtert. Den darf man eigentlich nicht für zwei Sekunden aus den Augen lassen oder er schliddert   
gleich in die nächste Katastrophe." Er lächelte gutmütig vor sich hin, während er sich an die Kindheit   
von Ko-chan erinnerte.  
Izumi trat einen Schritt zurück, damit er Koji besser ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „So, und nachdem wir   
das jetzt geklärt hätten, wie wäre es mit Abendessen?" Koji war die Erleichterung darüber, dass Izumi   
sich nicht von ihm angeekelt fühlte, deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Den Rest des Abends sprach hauptsächlich Koji, immer mal wieder durch Shibuya unterbrochen. Die   
beiden erzählten ihm, was in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten alles passiert war. Izumi stellte beruhigt   
fest, dass es nicht zu einem 3. Weltkrieg gekommen war, aber die anderen politischen Vorgänge   
gingen fast alle zum einen Ohr hinein und zum anderen wieder hinaus. Als die beiden dann aber von   
ihrem persönlichen Leben erzählten, verpasste er kein einziges Wort.  
Koji war sehr spät Vater geworden, mit Mitte fünfzig. Izumi wusste ja schon, dass es nur aus   
Pflichtgefühl heraus geschehen war, deswegen wuchs Masato auch bei seiner Mutter. Koji äußerte   
sich nicht weiter dazu, was geschehen war, doch es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass er nicht gerne   
über seinen Sohn sprach. Er sagt wortwörtlich, dass Masatos einzige vernünftige Handlung die Ehe   
mit seiner Frau und die Zeugung von Ko-chan gewesen war.  
Izumis Kopf begann sich langsam zu drehen. Es waren so viele Ereignisse, Namen und Daten, die da   
auf ihn hinabprasselten, dass sein Gehirn schlappmachte. Sie zogen sich alle für die Nacht zurück,   
doch erneut wurde ihm der Zugang zu ihrem Schlafzimmer untersagt. Koji war wohl bereit, sich ohne   
Kapuze zu zeigen, aber für mehr reichte sein Mut noch nicht.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte Izumi von einem Geräusch im Wohnzimmer auf. Es klang so, als ob   
jemand nach etwas suchen würde. In der Annahme, es handle sich um einen Einbrecher, schlich er   
zur Schlafzimmertür. Nur mit einem Schuh bewaffnet, etwas besseres hatte er in der Eile nicht finden   
können, öffnete er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und schaltete das Licht an. Der Einbrecher entpuppte   
sich als Ko-chan, der vor dem Disc-Schrank saß und alle Discs auf dem Fußboden um sich herum   
verteilt hatte. Er murmelte vor sich hin, während er weiterhin die Hüllen von links nach rechts schob.  
Izumi trat hinter ihn. „Kann ich dir helfen?"  
„Oh, was machst du denn hier? Habe ich dich geweckt?" Ko-chan sah schuldbewusst zu ihm hoch.  
„Halb so schlimm, ich lag sowieso im Halbschlaf."  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, hab' die ganze Zeit an Yuugo denken müssen. Oh Gott, bitte sag mir, dass   
es nicht meine Schuld war, bitte sag es mir." Er brach in Tränen aus und sackte in sich zusammen.   
Izumi nahm ihn, wie schon in der Nacht davor, wieder in den Arm und bemühte sich die Kopie von   
Koji zur beruhigen.  
„Shhh. Was soll nicht deine Schuld sein?" Er sprach sanft auf Ko-chan ein und wiegte ihn vorsichtig.   
Seine Bemühungen waren von Erfolg gekrönt. Langsam hörte der andere auf zu schluchzen und sah   
ihn aus rotgeränderten Augen an.  
„Das mit Yuugo..." Izumi musterte ihn verwirrt. Was meinte er damit? Das Yuugo tot war? Es war   
sicher nicht leicht für Ko-chan, dass er hier aufgetaucht war. Vor allem, so kurz nachdem sein   
Geliebter gestorben war.   
Izumi erinnerte sich an den heutigen Nachmittag. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte von Yuugo und   
Ko-chan hätte er nicht vermutet, dass aus den beiden doch noch was werden konnte. Yuugo schien   
ihm nicht gerade der einfühlsamste Mensch zu sein und trotzdem saß hier ein Häufchen Elend vor   
ihm, dass seinen Verlust zutiefst bedauerte. Er ermunterte Ko-chan dazu weiter zuerzählen.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Er hatte nach der Sache in der Dusche eine Weile zu Hause gesessen und darüber gegrübelt, was   
eigentlich gerade geschehen war. Da er mit seinen Überlegungen zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis   
kam, beschloss er, Yuugo zur Rede zu stellen.  
Er hatte aus dem PC die Adresse rausgesucht und war jetzt unterwegs dahin. Es waren nur fünf U-  
Bahn Stationen, doch die Gegend unterschied sich gewaltig von der, in der er aufgewachsen war. Es   
gab hier nur „Betonbunker", die meisten schon über fünfzig Jahre alt. Dieses Viertel wurde fast   
ausschließlich von Leuten bewohnt, die es einfach nicht geschafft hatten, sich sozial besser zu stellen.  
Yuugo wohnte in einem Hochhaus, dessen Fassade fröhlich vor sich hin bröckelte und die   
Außenanlagen hatten auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Der Vermieter hielt es wohl nicht für   
notwendig den Fahrstuhl zu reparieren, deswegen durfte er auch zu Fuß in den 8. Stock laufen.   
Da stand er jetzt also vor der Tür und hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, was er Yuugo sagen wollte. Er   
wusste nur, dass er sauer auf ihn war. Das war doch schließlich keine Art, ihn so unter der Dusche   
stehen zu lassen. Und dann erst dieser Spruch mit dem Geburtstagsgeschenk. Am liebsten würde er   
Yuugo einmal so richtig durchschütteln. Doch als die Tür auf sein Klopfen hin aufging, verließ ihn der   
Mut.  
Yuugo bat ihn in seine Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Ko-chan sah sich um. Wohnung war   
für dieses kleine Appartement deutlich zu großzügig. Das einzige Zimmer, in dem sich auch ein   
Kühlschrank befand, und das Bad, waren zusammen immer noch kleiner als sein eigenes in ihrem   
Haus. Außer dem Kühlschrank deutete nichts auf eine Küche hin. Auf dem Fußboden stand noch ein   
Satz Geschirr und ein Wasserkocher und das war es dann auch schon.  
Hätte jemand die Einrichtung als spartanisch tituliert, Ko-chan hätte wohl laut aufgelacht. Denn außer   
einer Tasche mit Kleidung und einer Isomatte mit Schlafsack befand sich nichts in dem Zimmer. Sein   
Blick, der das Bad streifte, bestätigte ihm, dass die Situation dort nicht besser war. Wenn man auf   
dem Klo saß, konnte man die Beine problemlos unter die Dusche halten.  
Während Ko-chan sich etwas unschlüssig umsah, fiel ihm auf, dass er unbewusst angefangen hatte,   
sich die Arme zu reiben. Ihm war kalt und ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte ihm eine   
Zimmertemperatur von 14 °C. Er wollte Yuugo gerade darum bitten, die Heizung doch etwas höher zu   
drehen, als er sah, dass diese Mini-Wohnung nicht über eine Heizung verfügte. Wie konnte man hier   
nur wohnen. Sie hatten zwar jetzt Mitte April und es wurde langsam wärmer, doch wie mochte es hier   
im Winter aussehen? Er war erschüttert darüber, dass solche Wohnungen überhaupt vermietet   
wurden. Zumindest hielt Yuugo sein Appartement sauber, er bezweifelte ernsthaft, diese Reinlichkeit   
bei allen Bewohnern des Hauses zu finden.  
Er hatte wohl einige Minuten gebraucht, um seine Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, denn Yuugo bot ihm   
schon eine Tasse mit heißem Tee an und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie sich die Tasse teilen   
mussten. Schließlich hatte er nur eine und war nicht auf Besucher gefasst gewesen. Yuugo deutete   
auf seinen Schlafsack und gebot ihm, sich hinzusetzen. Ko-chan ließ sich nieder, immer noch   
unschlüssig, wie er das Gespräch über die heutigen Ereignisse anfangen sollte. Schließlich sagte er   
das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Du kannst hier doch nicht wirklich wohnen. Da wirst du doch   
krank von."  
„Oh. Das geht schon. Hauptsache, ich kann in deiner Nähe sein. Jetzt aber ernsthaft, du bist doch   
nicht wirklich hier, um über meine Wohnung zu sprechen." Er setzte die Tasse ab und beugte sich   
nach vorne. Ko-chan der sich dadurch bedrängt fühlte, wich mit seinem Oberkörper immer weiter   
zurück, bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte und ausgestreckt auf dem Schlafsack lag.  
„Das ist aber eine sehr freundliche Einladung von dir." Yuugo sah ihn verschmitzt an und strich ihm   
ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Langsam beugte er sich über Ko-chan und glitt ganz sanft mit   
seinen Lippen über die des Jüngeren. Das war der Auslöser für Ko-chan seine Wut wieder zum   
Vorschein kommen zu lassen. Er sprang auf und lief aufgeregt im Zimmer herum.  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist. Du sagt immer, du magst mich, aber dann werde ich von dir   
mit komischen Sprüchen belabert, in eigenartige Clubs geschleppt und an die Sache mit der Dusche   
will ich gar nicht erst denken." Er sah Yuugo aufgebracht an. Dieser stand auf und wollte seine Hand   
auf Ko-chans Schulter legen, doch der wischte sie einfach zur Seite.  
Die kurze Pause nutzend, ergriff Yuugo das Wort. „Gut. Die Wahrheit ist, ich wollte, dass du dich   
aufregst und endlich mal jemanden anbrüllst. Du bist immer so zuvorkommend zu anderen und   
denkst nie an dich selbst. Das kann doch nicht gesund sein."  
„Aber alle mögen mich – und ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich nur mögen, weil ich ihnen helfe." Er sah   
Yuugo direkt an und seine Aggression verflüchtigte sich etwas, als er in diese wundervollen braunen   
Augen sah. Der andere bemerkte den Stimmungsumschwung und bemühte sich erneut um körperliche   
Nähe. Diesmal wurde er nicht zurückgestoßen.  
„Das wollte ich damit auch nicht gesagt haben. Nur solltest du dir etwas mehr Zeit für dich nehmen   
und wenn andere ihre Versprechen dir gegenüber brechen, dann hast du auch das Recht darauf   
wütend zu sein. Wenn andere etwas vergessen, was sie dir versprochen haben, sagst du immer ‚Ist   
nicht so schlimm' auch wenn du darauf angewiesen bist. Hau doch endlich mal mit der Faust auf den   
Tisch und beschwer dich. Du hast mir mal gesagt, du willst später die Firma deiner Familie leiten. Wie   
willst du das denn schaffen, wenn du kein Durchsetzungsvermögen hast?"   
Ko-chan dachte über diese Worte nach. Rechte hatte Yuugo schon, aber was sollte dann das ganze   
Getue in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten? „Willst du damit sagen, du hast mich nur so   
behandelt, um mich aus der Reserve zu locken?"  
„Ja. Zum Teil. Der andere Grund ist, dass du einfach zu süß bist, wenn du mal wieder rot anläufst."   
Wie auf Kommando wurde Ko-chan nach diesem Satz wieder einmal rot.  
„Das heißt, auch die Sache mit der Dusche war nur ein Scherz. Ich meine, wenn du ein Geschenk von   
mir haben wolltest, hättest du nur etwas sagen müssen, ich hätte dir sicher was besorgt."  
„Ich würde es lieben, wenn du mir etwas ‚besorgst'". Er grinste ihn anzüglich an. „Aber es war kein   
Scherz. Alles was ich zu dir gesagt habe, meine ich wirklich. Ich mag dich, sehr sogar. Deswegen will   
ich ja auch, dass du etwas härter wirst. Als Geschäftsmann wirst du es brauchen."  
Ko-chan beschloss über diese Bemerkung hinweg zu sehen, denn irgendwie war das sehr zweideutig,   
und das Gespräch fortzusetzen.   
„Wenn ich mich wirklich so ändere, wie du es vorschlägst, meinst du nicht, dass sich dann auch mein   
ganzes Wesen ändern würde. Ich wäre dann nicht mehr der Ko-chan, denn du kennst."  
„Das will ich doch auch gar nicht. Du sollst doch nicht der knallharte Typ werden, vor dem jeder   
zittert. Doch du solltest in der Lage sein, auch mal ‚nein' zu sagen, wenn dir etwas nicht passt. Und   
wenn du bei mir bist, darfst du zu allem ‚ja' sagen." Yuugo hielt es offensichtlich nicht aus, drei Sätze   
zu sagen, ohne dass darin eine Anspielung zu finden war.  
„Ich glaube, das kann ich schaffen. Gelegentlich mal ‚nein' zu sagen." Er lächelte den anderen offen   
an. „Und weißt du, womit ich anfangen werde. Ich sage ‚nein' zu deiner Wohnung. Hier kannst du   
nicht bleiben, da holst du dir doch den Tod. Du kommst jetzt mit zu mir. Schließlich hast du selbst   
gesagt, mein Bett ist groß genug für zwei." Mit diesen Worten ging er ins Bad und sammelte die dort   
vorhandenen spärlichen Utensilien ein. Als er wieder ins Zimmer zurückkam, stand Yuugo noch immer   
da, wo er ihn verlassen hatte. Ungewöhnlicher Weise wusste er mal nicht, was er tun sollte. „Ich kann   
doch nicht einfach bei dir einziehen. Was wird denn dein Großvater und sein Lover davon halten."   
Ko-chan konnte sich darauf hin ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Sag   
einmal zu Koji-sama, dass Katsumi-sama sein Lover ist und du sitzt wieder vor der Tür. Die beiden   
raufen sich jeden Tag aufs Neue zusammen, aber zwischen ihnen läuft nichts und auch absolut nichts.   
Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie etwas miteinander haben, übergeben." Er   
packte noch die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die im Zimmer verstreut waren, in die Tasche, leerte den   
Kühlschrank aus, rollte Schlafsack und Isomatte zusammen und blickte dann aufmunternd zu Yuugo.   
„Also aufgehts. Dein neues Zuhause wartet auf dich."  
Damit war Yuugo bei Ko-chan eingezogen. Die erste Nacht verhielt er sich noch ruhig, aber nachdem   
er am nächsten Tag die Chance genutzt hatte, in die Apotheke zu gehen und dort Gleitgel zu kaufen,   
waren die ruhigen Nächte für Ko-chan vorbei. Nicht dass es ihn sonderlich gestört hätte. In seinen   
Augen war Yuugo der beste Liebhaber und Freund, den man haben konnte. Wenn bisweilen auch   
recht stürmisch. Aber nach der Sache mit der Dusche, war er sich sicher, dass er keinen Tag mehr   
ohne ihn leben wollte.  
In den folgenden drei einhalb Jahren überholte Ko-chan Yuugo deutlich in der Körpergröße, dennoch   
wurde er immer noch liebevoll „Zwerg" genannt. Es störte ihn nicht wirklich. Yuugo hatte recht   
gehabt, was sein Durchsetzungsvermögen anbelangte. Mit Beginn des Studiums brachte man ihm   
nicht nur Freundschaft, sondern auch Respekt entgegen, weil er wusste, was er wollte und dies auch   
ausdrücken konnte. Yuugo hatte sich entschlossen, nicht zu studieren, sondern seine Kendo-Karriere   
fortzusetzen. Er war einer der besten Sportler in Japan geworden. Sie waren glücklich miteinander   
geworden, auch wenn Yuugo nie aufgehört hatte, seinen Freund mit kleinen öbszönen Bemerkungen   
zu malträtieren und Ko-chan darauf stets mit einer leicht roten Gesichtsfarbe reagierte. Sie liebten   
einander und das war das Wichtigste.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Izumi hatte dem letzten Teil der Geschichte andächtig gelauscht. Er fragte sich, ob es bei ihm und Koji   
auch so gewesen wäre, wäre er selbst nicht einfach verschwunden. Nun ja, er würde es wohl nie   
erfahren. Jetzt war Koji ein alter Mann und seine Lebenserwartung war wohl auch nicht mehr allzu   
hoch, da dieser seltsame Chip so seine Tücken zu haben schien.   
Er sah zu Ko-chan, dem wieder Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Lautlos weinte er vor sich hin. „Es ist   
alles nur meine Schuld, meine Schuld...Ich halt das einfach nicht mehr aus." Er stand auf und ging in   
sein Zimmer. Izumi wollte ihm folgen und ihn erneut trösten, als er hörte, dass die Zimmertür von   
innen abgeschlossen wurde. Offenbar wollte Ko-chan mit seinen Gefühlen erst mal allein gelassen   
werden. Er saß noch einige Minuten auf dem Sofa, bevor auch er beschloss, sich wieder zur Ruhe zu   
begeben.  
  
Der folgende Morgen war eigentlich wie der zuvor auch, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Koji sich   
entschieden hatte, diesen komischen Kapuzen-Pullover in der Wäsche zu lassen und sich nun normal   
gekleidet hatte. Bei Ko-chan war von der Aufregung der vergangenen Nacht nichts mehr zu spüren, er   
schien seine fröhliche Maske wieder aufgesetzt zu haben.  
Izumi teilte den anderen seinen Entschluss mit, Naoto noch einmal zu besuchen. Er wollte sich in aller   
Ruhe erklären lassen, was genau passiert war, da er gestern ja etwas überstürzt aufgebrochen war.   
Kurz nach dem Frühstück verließ er ihr Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wissenschaftler.   
Naoto erklärte ihm alles noch einmal ausführlich. Die Sache mit dem Zeitstrudel und seine   
Beweggründe dafür, aber über die „Einbahnstraße" in der Zeit, auf die er gestern noch Wert gelegt   
hatte, sagte er nichts mehr. Gerade dieser Punkt hatte sich in das Gedächtnis von Izumi gefressen. Er   
hakte bei Naoto nach. „Koji wusste aber doch, dass ich zurückkommen werden, auf den Tag genau.   
Das kann doch nur bedeuten, dass jemand aus dieser Zeit es ihm gesagt hat. Aber Sie haben gestern   
versucht uns zu erklären, dass dies unmöglich ist. Dass man nichts und niemanden in die   
Vergangenheit bringen kann."  
Auf diesen Satz hin lächelte ihn der kleine Mann wissend an und führte in ein weiteres Arbeitszimmer,   
so dass seine Kollegen ihnen nicht zuhören konnten. „Sagen wir mal, ich habe da gestern eine   
Notlüge angewandt. Wenn Koji-san wüsste, dass ich über diese Technologie verfüge, würde ihn nichts   
davon abhalten, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Auch wenn er weiß, dass ich nur Gegenstände und   
keine Menschen transportieren kann."  
„Das heißt also, es ist tatsächlich möglich, etwas in meine Zeit zu schicken?" Izumi betete inständig,   
dass er Naoto richtig verstanden hatte, denn in ihm formte sich, für diesen Fall, gerade ein Plan.  
„Ja. Ja, das ist ohne weiteres möglich. Allerdings sind wir beide die einzigen, die davon wissen und ich   
hätte auch gerne, dass es so bleibt."  
„Aber wenn wir jetzt eine Nachricht zu dem Koji in der Vergangenheit schicken", denn genau das war   
sein Plan, „wird er denn dann nicht ahnen, dass es mit Ihnen zusammenhängt?"  
„Ahnen wird er es vielleicht. Womöglich weiß er es auch schon längst, schließlich hatte er ja einige   
Jahrzehnte Zeit, um sich über die Herkunft der Nachricht, die du ihm schicken willst, Gedanken zu   
machen."  
Izumi lachte plötzlich laut auf. „Er weiß es. Ganz sicher. Schließlich hat er zu mir etwas in der Richtung   
gesagt von ‚Du wirst mir sagen, wenn ich dir erzählen kann, woher ich wusste, dass du   
zurückkommst'. Also weiß er wohl schon seit Jahren, dass du über die Möglichkeit verfügst."  
„Und er hat nie was gesagt. Bei all der Besessenheit, die er manchmal an den Tag gelegt hat, wundert   
mich das schon. Egal." Naoto legt ihm ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift hin und forderte ihn auf, seine   
Nachricht an Koji aufzuschreiben.  
Izumi saß eine Weile grübelnd da, weil er mit der Formulierung leichte Probleme hatte. Er konnte ja   
nun schlecht schreiben: „Ankomme dein geburtst. in 90 jahren. I.T." Wer wusste schon, was Koji mit   
so einer Notiz machen würde. Vor sich hin murmelnd und die Worte im Kopf hin und her drehend,   
brachte er schlussendlich ein paar Zeilen zustande.  
„Hi Koji,   
ich weiß, du bist gerade auf dem Weg mich zu suchen, aber diese Mühe ist absolut nicht notwendig.   
Du wirst mich nicht finden können. Mir ist klar, dass es dir wohl das Herz zerreißen wird, doch es   
besteht für mich keine Möglichkeit mehr, zu dir zu kommen.  
Aber eines kann ich dir versprechen, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Auch wenn es für dich in einer weit   
entfernten Zukunft liegt, bitte warte auf mich. Heiligabend, 2081.  
Ich liebe dich.  
Izumi   
PS: Sieh mal im Papierkorb im Wohnzimmer nach, ich hoffe dann kannst du mich besser verstehen   
und es erleichtert dir die Zeit."  
Er sah sich die Zeilen noch einmal durch. So richtig zufrieden war er damit nicht, aber es fiel ihm sehr   
schwer, für so etwas die passenden Worte zu finden. Zusammen mit Naoto beobachtete er, wie sich   
der kleine Brief im Strudel auflöste und verschwand. So einfach war das also gewesen, wenn er jetzt   
nach Hause kam, würde Koji sicherlich nicken und ihm seinen Brief unter die Nase halten. Und er   
hatte schon die unmöglichsten Szenarien entwickelt, wie Koji wissen konnte, was in der Zukunft   
passieren würde. Dass es so leicht sein könnte, hätte er nicht vermutet. Lächelnd wollte er sich auf   
den Weg machen.  
An der Tür hielt ihn Naoto an der Jacke fest und drückte ihm einen großen Umschlag in die Hand. „Ich   
habe mir der Ergebnisse von Kojis Untersuchung gestern noch einmal angesehen. Die Auswertung   
steht hier drin. Aber sag ihm bitte ganz klar und deutlich, dass er jedwede Anstrengung unterlassen   
soll. Kein Sport, Aufregung oder sonst irgendwas. Sein Herz ist in einer derart schlechten Verfassung,   
dass der kleinste Anlass zu einem Anfall führen kann." Izumi war sichtlich geschockt. Er hätte nicht   
vermutet, dass es um so seinen Freund so bestellt war. Er beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen, damit   
in der Zwischenzeit nicht noch etwas passieren würde, bei Koji wusste man das nie so genau.  
  
Als er die Haustür öffnete, war ihm klar, dass es wohl schon zu spät war. Aus dem Wohnzimmer   
drangen ihm die erregten Stimmen von Ko-chan und Koji entgegen. Er konnte Koji gerade brüllen   
hören: „... wirklich nicht, wie du darauf kommst, ich hätte es einfach. Ich kann den Mann, den ich   
liebe, nicht berühren. Und so wie es aussieht, werde ich das wohl auch nie mehr. Himmel her Gott.   
Ich bin schon fast tot und er hat noch nicht mal angefangen richtig zu leben."  
„Ach ja. Wenigstens hast du deinen Freund bei dir. Ich habe nichts mehr von ihm, außer...". Er   
nestelte an seinem Hals herum und brachte eine Kette zum Vorschein. Die Anhänger waren zwei   
Ringe. „Siehst du das hier? Siehst du es?" Er brüllte in Rage herum. „Verdammt noch mal, er wollte   
mich heiraten. Und ich, ich..." Er warf die Kette auf den Boden, während ihm Tränen in die Augen   
strömten. Koji streckte die Arme nach seinem Neffen aus, sämtliche Wut, die gerade noch in ihm   
gewütet hatte, vollkommen vergessen. Yuugo und Ko-chan hatten tatsächlich heiraten wollen und er   
hatte es nicht mal geahnt.  
Ko-chan sah die Geste seines Großvaters, wollte im Moment jedoch nur allein sein. Er schnappte sich   
seine Jacke und lief zur Tür hinaus, Koji und Izumi nicht weiter beachtend. Izumi starrte abwechselnd   
auf den Umschlag in seiner Hand und auf die Kette mit den Ringen auf dem Fußboden. Er versuchte   
abzuwägen, was momentan wichtiger war. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm alsbald abgenommen. Koji   
bückte sich, um die Kette aufzuheben. „Ich habe es nicht gewusst, wirklich nicht gewusst", murmelte   
er vor sich hin. Er wollte sich gerade auf das Sofa setzen, als er sich plötzlich an sein Herz griff und zu   
Boden sank. Izumi kam sich vor, wie in einer schlechten Tragödie. Eben wurde er noch gewarnt, dass   
etwas passieren könnte, und dann trat eben dies Ereignis auch ein. Er griff nach dem Telefon und   
wählte die Notrufnummer in der Hoffung, dass sich diese über die Jahrzehnte nicht geändert hatte.   
Kurze Zeit später saß er in einem Krankenhaus auf dem Flur und füllte den Aufnahmeantrag aus. Er   
kam sich dabei ziemlich hilflos vor, woher sollte er denn wissen, welche Krankheiten und Unfälle Koji   
in den vergangenen Jahren gehabt hatte. Während er noch über die Fragen grübelte, kam Shibuya zu   
seiner Rettung geeilt. Er hatte noch nach Ko-chan gesucht, war aber nicht in der Lage gewesen,   
diesen zu finden. „Und, wie sieht es aus?"  
„Keine Ahnung, sie sind immer noch dabei ihn zu untersuchen." Schweigend warteten sie weiter im   
Flur. Izumi war dankbar, dass Shibuya ihm den Papierkram abgenommen hatte. Als der Arzt sie   
endlich über die Ergebnisse seiner Untersuchung informierte, sackte Izumi innerlich zusammen. Koji   
war fast am ganzen Körper gelähmt und eine Besserung war bei seinem derzeitigen körperlichen   
Zustand auch nicht in Sicht. Geistig war er noch in Topform, doch es war nur noch eine Frage der   
Zeit, bis die äußere Hülle ihre Funktion aufgab.  
Ziemlich deprimiert saß Izumi am Bett von Koji und strich ihm vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
Wie sollte es mit ihnen nur weitergehen? Noch vor drei Tagen war alles in bester Ordnung gewesen   
und jetzt saß er hier und musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass Koji über kurz oder lang nicht mehr   
unter den Lebenden weilen würde.  
Nachdem Koji wieder erwacht war, hatte ihm der Arzt noch mal persönlich den Ernst der Lage erklärt.   
Aufgrund der Lähmung ließ sich in Kojis Gesicht nicht erkennen, wie er es aufnahm. Was jedoch   
deutlich zu erkennen war, waren seine fragenden Augen, als er sich im Raum umsah. „Ko-chan...?"   
Izumi beschloss daraufhin sich noch einmal nach dem jungen Mann umzusehen. Irgendwann musste   
er ja wieder nach Hause kommen. Er ließ Koji in der Obhut von Shibuya zurück und machte sich auf   
den Heimweg.  
Als er zu Hause die Tür öffnete, wurde er von Schwärze empfangen. Im ganzen Haus war es still. Da   
Izumi keine Ahnung von Ko-chans Gewohnheiten, Lieblingsplätzen und Freunden hatte, blieb ihm   
nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Er wollte sich gerade einen Tee aufsetzen, als Ko-chan das Haus   
betrat. Er sah immer noch recht aufgewühlt aus, schien seine Emotionen jetzt aber besser unter   
Kontrolle zu haben, als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Der junge Mann sah sich um und blickte dann zu   
Izumi. „Alle weg? Ich wollte mich bei Koji-sama entschuldigen, ich war vorhin wohl doch etwas   
schroff."  
Izumi hatte jetzt keine Zeit Ko-chan alles vorsichtig beizubringen, deswegen sagte er ihm sofort und   
direkt, was nach seinem Abgang passiert war. Was offensichtlich die falsche Taktik war, denn Ko-chan   
sackte auf dem Parkett zusammen und fing von neuem an zu schluchzen. „Nicht auch noch er. Ich   
bringe allen Leuten nur Unglück. Erst Yuugo und auch Koji-sama. Halte dich besser fern von mir."  
Langsam aber sicher reichte es Izumi mit Ko-chans Anfällen. So sehr er den jungen Mann auch   
mochte, er konnte doch nicht den ganzen Tag erneut in Weinkrämpfe verfallen. Er schüttelte das   
Häufchen Elend vor ihm etwas stärker als notwendig. „Ok Ko-chan. Du wirst mir jetzt erzählen, warum   
du diese komischen Ideen hast, dass du an allem Schuld bist und dann gehst du mit mir ins   
Krankenhaus. Ohne Heulkrämpfe, Schluchzen oder irgendwas. Du wirst traurig sein, weil Koji krank   
ist, aber du wirst nicht wegen irgendwas zusammenbrechen. Koji hätte genauso gut beim Heben einer   
Kiste zusammenbrechen können. Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld. Kojis Gesundheit war ohnehin schon   
angegriffen. Und jetzt los. Fang an zu erzählen."   
Als Izumi ausgeredet hatte, ließ er sich die eigenen Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. ‚Traurig   
sein'? Er war mehr als nur das, doch für den Moment musste er den Schein waren. Die Ereignisse   
schienen sich in den letzten Tagen so zu überstürzen, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, über irgendetwas   
nachzudenken. Er war ja nicht mal dazu gekommen Koji von dem Brief zu erzählen. Er hatte die   
starke Vermutung, wenn er anfangen würde nachzudenken, würde er genau wie Ko-chan auf dem   
Boden sitzen und über den Verlust von Koji weinen. Verlust. Innerlich lachte er laut auf. Koji war noch   
nicht einmal tot und er hatte ihn schon abgeschrieben. Und all das nur, weil Naoto seine Technik nicht   
ganz unter Kontrolle hatte. Da war auch seine Unterstützung mit dem Brief nicht mehr viel Wert. Er   
begriff allmählich, warum Shibuya am ersten Tag so wütend auf seinen Enkel war.  
Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf zog er Ko-chan zu sich aufs Sofa, damit dieser endlich anfing zu   
erzählen.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Es war Anfang Dezember gewesen. Genau drei Tage nach Yuugos Heiratsantrag, als die beiden für ein   
Wochenende in die Berge fuhren. Dort war es deutlich kälter als in der Stadt und der erste Schnee   
begann zu fallen als sie einen Spaziergang durch den Wald machten. Gelegentlich begegneten ihnen   
noch andere Leute, doch im Großen und Ganzen war es ruhig genug, dass Yuugo sich immer mal   
wieder an seinem Verlobten vergreifen konnte.  
Nach einer besonders heftigen Attacke quiekte Ko-chan plötzlich lauf auf und stürmte davon. Yuugo   
hatte erst vermutet, dass er es diesmal doch übertrieben hatte, bis er sah, wohin sein „Zwerg" lief. Er   
hatte einen Waldsee entdeckt, der schon gefroren war.  
Ko-chan drehte sich fröhlich auf dem Eis und genoss die Schneeflocken, die auf ihn herabfielen. Dies   
war die glücklichste Zeit in seinem Leben. Alles war perfekt und in drei Wochen würde er seiner   
Familie von der Verlobung erzählen. Er drehte den Ring an seiner Hand hin und her und lächelte   
Yuugo zu. Dieser streckte am Ufer die Hand aus, damit sein Freund wieder zurück kam, denn so   
wirklich vertraute er dem Eis noch nicht.  
Gerade als Ko-chan den ersten Schritt Richtung Ufer unternahm, gab das Eis unter ihm nach. Schon   
beim ersten Kontakt mit dem Wasser setzte Ko-chans Atmung fast aus. Die Lungen zogen sich   
dermaßen zusammen, dass es fast unmöglich wurde, den Körper weiter mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen.   
In seiner Panik griff er wild um sich und versuchte vergeblich nach den Schollen zu greifen.  
Yuugo sah seinen Freund einbrechen und dachte nicht weiter an Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Mit langen,   
kraftvollen Schritten stürzte er zu dem Loch im See, bemüht die Hand von Ko-chan zu greifen. Durch   
das panische Gefuchtel von Ko-chan wurde er allerdings mit ins Wasser gezogen. Ko-chan achtete auf   
nichts mehr, er versuchte nur noch, aus dem eisigen Wasser zu kommen. Wieder und wieder drückte   
er Yuugo unter Wasser, ohne zu merken, auf wem oder was er sich da abstützte. Endlich spürte er,   
wie seine Hand von einer anderen ergriffen wurde und ihn aus dem Wasser zog. Eine andere Hand   
bemühte sich nach Yuugo zu greifen, doch verfehlte ihn knapp. Yuugo hatte noch gesehen, wie Ko-  
chan in Sicherheit gebrachte wurde, bevor er hinabsank, in die Dunkelheit des Sees, der   
Bewusstlosigkeit, des Todes.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
„Sie haben noch am gleichen Abend seine Leiche geborgen. Ich habe ihm den Ring vom Finger   
gezogen, den ich ihm erst drei Tage vorher aufgesteckt hatte." Völlig betäubt saß Ko-chan neben   
einem Izumi, der über das Ende dieser Liebesgeschichte nachdachte. Kein Wunder dass Ko-chan sich   
einredete an allem Schuld zu sein. Obwohl er in diesem Fall wohl einfach nur leichtsinnig gewesen   
war.  
  
Im Aufzug des Krankenhauses nahm sich Izumi Ko-chan noch einmal zur Brust. Er wollte nicht   
riskieren, dass der junge Mann am Krankenbett von Koji zusammenbrach. Er packte Ko-chan an den   
Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Erstens: Es ist NICHT deine Schuld, dass Koji da liegt.   
Zweitens: Es ist nicht DEINE Schuld, dass Koji da liegt. Drittens: Es ist nicht deine SCHULD, dass Koji   
da liegt. Viertens: Du wirst NICHT in Tränen ausbrechen und rumheulen. Fünftens: Du wirst auch   
NICHT zusammenbrechen oder sonst etwas tun, was Koji dazu veranlassen könnte sich Sorgen zu   
machen. Verstanden?" Ko-chan nickte, wenn auch etwas zögerlich.  
Izumi wartete auf dem Flur auf Shibuya, der sich irgendwo im Krankenhaus rumtrieb, während Ko-  
chan bei seinem Großvater war. Aus dem Zimmer neben Koji drangen Stimmen zu ihm. Eine ältere   
Dame schien mit dem Verhalten ihres Pflegers nicht zufrieden zu sein. Mit einem Mal wurde ihre   
Stimme sehr laut und ärgerlich. „Geben Sie mir das verdammte Ding. Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind,   
ein Fieberthermometer anal einzuführen, frage ich mich wirklich, was Sie hier machen." Die letzten   
Worte waren schon fast gefaucht. Der Pfleger schien ihren Unmut gespürt zu haben, denn kaum, dass   
er aus dem Zimmer gestürzt kam und die Tür hinter sich zuzog, hörte Izumi auch schon das Klirren   
einer Vase, die an der Tür zerbrach.  
Der Pfleger sah Izumis erstauntes Gesicht und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Völlig verrückt die Alte.   
Ist seit einer Woche hier. Und hält sich für Koji Nanjo. Wenn sie wüsste, dass der echte Nanjo jetzt   
neben ihr liegt, würde sie wahrscheinlich komplett abheben." Mit diesen Worten überließ er Izumi sich   
selbst und begab sich zu seinem nächsten Patienten.   
Kurz danach stand auch Shibuya wieder neben ihm, im Arm einen Stapel voll mit Fußballmagazinen.   
„Muss ja wissen, was die Presse so über meinen kleinen Taku-chan schreibt." Er grinste ihn fröhlich   
an. „Du hast Ko-chan gefunden?"  
„Ja. Aber es scheint ihm immer schlechter zu gehen. Wenn er so dürfte, wie er wollte, würde er wohl   
den ganzen Tag nur noch weinen. Ich kann ihn ja verstehen, nach der Geschichte mit Yuugo, doch er   
muss einsehen, dass es nur ein Unglück war und er keine Schuld daran hat."  
Aus seinen Worten entnahm Shibuya, dass Izumi über die Todesumstände von Yuugo informiert war.   
„Deswegen versuche ich ihm ja auch schon seit einigen Tagen klar zu machen, dass er mit jemandem   
darüber sprechen muss. So geht es nicht weiter. Und seitdem du hier bist, hat sich seine geistige   
Stabilität fast vollkommen verabschiedet." Dem konnte Izumi nur zustimmen.   
Er sah Shibuya an. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine mit Koji. Wir können doch nicht einfach nur   
rumsitzen und warten, bis er stirbt." Er begann den Gang hinabzulaufen, während er weitersprach.   
„Ich komme mir hier wirklich vor, wie in einem schlechten Traum. Kaum sagt jemand, das und das   
könnte passieren, schon tritt es ein. Ich hatte ja nicht einmal Zeit, mich mit Koji richtig zu unterhalten   
und dann gibt sein Herz auf. Und was ist mit dir? Bei meinem Glück kippst du auch jeden   
Augenblick..." Hinter ihm war ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören. So als ob ein menschlicher Körper   
zusammenbrach. Izumi traute sich kaum sich umzudrehen. Als er es dennoch tat, erblickten seine   
Augen den Pfleger von vorhing, der ohnmächtig am Boden lag. Die alte Dame mit einer Bettpfanne in   
der Hand, lächelte ihn unschuldig an und ging davon. Er blickte zu Shibuya und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich sagte ja, es ist hier alles ziemlich absurd."  
Ko-chan kam aus dem Krankenzimmer von Koji und verabschiedete sich mit der Erklärung, er wolle   
noch etwas spazieren gehen und würde dann direkt nach Hause zurückkehren. Zusammen mit   
Shibuya verbrachte Izumi die restliche Zeit des Tages bei Koji, wobei sich alle drei recht hilflos   
vorkamen. Der Arzt hatte ihnen gesagt, dass eine Herztransplantation wohl keinen Erfolg mehr haben   
würde, dafür war Kojis allgemeiner Zustand zu schlecht. Es blieb ihnen also tatsächlich nur ein Warten   
auf das bittere Ende.  
Zu dritt saßen sie an diesem Abend schweigend über ihrem Essen. Was sollten sie angesichts der   
Entwicklung der Dinge auch großartig zu bereden haben. Ko-chan war glücklicherweise nicht mehr in   
einen Heulkrampf ausgebrochen, dennoch wirkte er ziemlich komisch. So als ob nicht ganz wüsste,   
was er tun sollte. Er umarmte die anderen beiden ganz fest, bevor sie sich zu Bett begaben.  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann sehr ruhig. Izumi und Shibuya wechselten kaum ein Wort, sondern   
hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach. Sollte Ko-chan sich endlich mal ausschlafen, vielleicht würde das   
seinen seelischen Zustand verbessern. Als er weit nach zehn immer noch nicht aus seinem Zimmer   
gekommen war, beschlossen sie, kurz nach ihm zu sehen, bevor sie ins Krankenhaus gingen.  
Er sah sehr ruhig aus, wie er in seinem Bett schlief, doch der Helm auf seinem Kopf, irritierte Izumi   
schon etwas. Und der Brief auf dem Nachttisch trug auch nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung bei.   
Shibuya hatte mit einem Blick durch das Zimmer die gleichen Dinge erfasst, war aber aufgrund seiner   
Lebenserfahrung nicht nur beunruhigt, sondern sichtlich erschrocken. „Bitte, bitte nicht. Tu uns das   
nicht an Ko-chan." Er griff sich den Brief und öffnete ihn.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so von euch verabschieden muss, aber es ist für mich die einzige   
Lösung. Ich halte das Alles einfach nicht aus. Nichts und niemand kann mir jetzt noch helfen. Aber   
wenigstens kann ich auf diese Weise Koji-sama noch helfen. Er kann diesen Körper haben, wenn er   
möchte, mir bringt er doch nichts mehr.  
Ich liebe euch alle.  
PS: Taku-chan und Serika, viel Glück bei den Olympischen Spielen."  
Shibuya ließ den Briefbogen zu Boden gleiten und machte sich daran, den Helm zu untersuchen. Die   
verschiedenen Anzeigen kontrollierend, schluchzte er leise vor sich hin. „Wie konnte ich nur so   
unaufmerksam sein. Du bist so ein Idiot, Shibuya. Und du Ko-chan, wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir   
das letzte Bisschen Verstand rausprügeln, aber davon hast du wohl nichts gelassen, oder? Oh Ko-  
chan, warum nur?"  
Mit einer Mischung aus Verzweifelung und Trauer, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Izumi hatte bis   
dahin nur rumgestanden und versucht die Vorgänge zu begreifen, was ihm schlichtweg nicht gelang.   
„Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich passiert?"  
„Er hat sich sein Gehirn pulverisiert." Seine Tränen versiegten langsam, als er den Kopf ungläubig   
schüttelte.  
„Er hat was getan?" Izumi meinte sich verhört zu haben.  
„Siehst du den Helm? War ein beliebtes Instrument in den 50er und 60er Jahren. Es wurde eingesetzt,   
um Verbrecher wieder in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern und Gewaltopfern zu helfen. Wurde dann aber   
verboten, weil einige Leute damit Dinge getan haben, für die er nicht vorgesehen war. Mit diesem   
Helm kannst du die Verbindungen zwischen den einzelnen Nervenzellen unterbrechen und auch ganze   
Erinnerungen löschen. Und unser Freund Ko-chan hier hat alles gelöscht. Jeder kleine Erinnerung, die   
ihn ausmachte. Ich frage mich nur, wo er das Ding herbekommen hat."  
„Aber kann man das nicht wiederherstellen, das Gedächtnis, meine ich?"  
„Nein. Gelöscht ist gelöscht. Bis auf die automatischen Reflexe und Vorgänge, wie Atmung und   
Herzschlag, ist alles weg. Er ist wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Nicht einmal die unbewussten   
Erinnerungen, während er noch ganz klein war, sind geblieben." Shibuya schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Und was meinte er mit ‚Koji kann den Körper haben'?"  
„Wenn Koji es will, können wir seine Erinnerung, Verhaltensweisen etc. in das leere Gehirn hier   
übertragen. Er sollte mit der äußeren Hülle keine Probleme haben, da die beiden ja eineiige Zwillinge   
hätten sein können. Ich frage mich, wie Koji das Ganze hier aufnehmen wird?" Er seufzte vernehmlich   
auf, als er sich vom Bett erhob, um zusammen mit Izumi zum Krankenhaus zu fahren.  
Koji nahm die Neuigkeiten denkbar schlecht auf. Er hatte einen weiteren Anfall und wurde an eine   
Herz-Lungen-Maschine angeschlossen. Er würde sich schnell entscheiden müssen, ob er seine   
Erinnerungen transferieren wollte oder nicht. Doch diese Entscheidung musste er allein treffen.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Juli 2082 – Fußballweltmeisterschaft in Japan  
Der Stadionsprecher hatte sich in Rage geredet. Man konnte schon fast den Schaum vor seinem Mund   
erkennen, denn für Japan ging es um alles oder nichts in diesem Achtelfinale. „Die 92. Minute läuft. Es   
steht 2:2. Uruguay war in dieser Hälfte deutlich besser als Japan und es sieht nicht so aus, also ob die   
Japaner das Blatt noch einmal wenden könnten. Es wird wohl eine Verlängerung geben. Doch was ist   
das? Das japanische Traumduo, die beiden Takutos, setzen zum Sturm an. ‚Taku-chan' Shibuya wird   
bedrängt, doch er kann noch abgeben an Takuto ‚Izumi' Nanjo. Nanjo, der jüngste Spieler in der   
Mannschaft, hat sich freigelaufen und steht jetzt allein vor dem Tor. Er schießt und.... trifft. Es steht   
2:3 für Japan und der Schiedsrichter pfeift ab. Japan ist im Viertelfinale. Japan hat es geschafft." In   
seiner Kabine fing der Sprecher wild zu tanzen an.  
Das Publikum, das größtenteils aus Japanern bestand, jubelte ebenfalls wild, bis plötzlich ein junger   
Mann das Spielfeld betrat. Schweigen senkte sich über das Stadion. Die hellen Haare im Wind   
flatternd, die Augen mit einer Sonnebrille geschützt, ging er ruhigen Schrittes über das Feld. Aus der   
Gruppe der sich umarmenden japanischer Spieler löste sich einer und rannte auf den Mann zu. Der   
Stadionsprecher hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Meine Damen und Herren. Begrüßen Sie, wie   
nach jedem Spiel," er grinste vor sich hin, „Koji Nanjo, Sänger der Gruppe Herz und Ehemann von   
unserem Traumstürmer Takuto Nanjo."  
Die beiden Figuren auf dem Platz fielen sich in die Arme. Während Koji seinem Liebling einen innigen   
Kuss gab, nahm das Publikum seine Jubelfeier wieder auf.  
  
- OWARI -  
  
Reviews werden immer dankend aufgenommen. *grins* Bitte an Kiara senden.  
  
Vielen Dank an Koji und Hoschi fürs Probelesen. Uns insbesondere Koji für die Geschichte mit dem   
Pfleger.  
  
Will noch jemand mehr von Yuugo und Ko-chan hören? 


End file.
